Si j'étais
by Lily078
Summary: Après un gros pétage de câble, SS se fait exploser un chaudron à la figure. Conséquence il rajeuni jusqu'à ses 6 mois et bien sur qui mieux que la préfèteenchef pour s'en occuper mais il va sans dire qu'une menace plane audessus de la tête de l'enfant...
1. Chapter 1

**Apologue entièrement retapé ! Revu et corrigé par ma beta Natycat et quelque passage ajouté ou retravaillé ! Voilà j'espère que cette version vous plaira, les autres chapitres seront corrigés aussi.**

**Encore merci à Natycat c'est très gentil à toi.**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso appartiennent à J.K Rowling et soit dit en passant cette histoire est un peu (beaucoup) inspiré d'une deuxième chance qui a été abandonnée (ce qui est très dommage !) j'ai repris un élément mais l'ai tourné à ma sauce bref vous verrez bien !

**Résumé : **Après un gros pétage de câble Séverus Snape se fait exploser un chaudron à la figure. Conséquence il rajeuni jusqu'à ses 6 mois et bien sûr qui mieux que la préfète-en-chef pour s'occuper de ce dernier mais il va sans compter qu'une menace plane au-dessus de l'enfant.

**Apologue**

La journée s'annonçait magnifique, les rayons du soleil caressaient le visage d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains légèrement dorés. Il faisait chaud et pourtant la matinée n'était pas encore finie. Elle avançait parmi une foule d'élève désordonnée le long d'un quai menant à une magnifique locomotive rouge. Parmi ceux de son âge elle paraissait avoir grandi ou vieillit bien plus vite que les autres. Son regard reflétant tant de souffrance était le témoin d'un passé chargé d'horreur, qu'elle avait vécue des choses qu'aucun être humain auraient du vivre. La guerre avait marqué ses traits et son cœur jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.

Voldemort était mort depuis seulement quelques semaines. Cet être immonde avait succombé après un long combat où Harry Potter, le survivant, lui avait fait face. Ce duel avait été provoqué par son enlèvement. Elle était restée seulement 24 heures avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ce fut la journée la plus longue de sa vie. Elle avait tenu aux assauts mentaux et aux tortures physiques mais en était ressortie avec l'impression d'être morte à l'intérieur, d'être une coquille vide. D'ailleurs elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore être vivante après tout ça ou encore pourquoi elle n'avait pas été violée par les mangemorts qui semblaient plus qu'entreprenant pendant sa détention.

Harry Potter l'avait tué au moment où Séverus Snape l'agent double au service de l'ordre du Phoenix avait tué Nagini l'horrible serpent, dernier Horcrux contenant l'âme déchirée de son maître. Devant tous il était devenu le traître au camp de Voldi et de ses vils serpents. Tous n'avaient pas été tués ou arrêtés et ceux là s'étaient évanouis dans la nature.

A part les blessures morales, elle ne gardait qu'une seule marque physique de cette terrible épreuve. Une cicatrice, fine et blanche sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras droit. La blessure encore récente immobilisait parfois son bras, ce n'était pas un grand handicap par le fait qu'elle était gauchère mais cela la gênait beaucoup au quotidien. (NDL : Il n'y a jamais de gaucher, ils existent quand même ! Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'on lui efface cette cicatrice. Elle voulait la garder pour se souvenir, se souvenir qu'il fallait toujours être forte dans n'importe quelle circonstance, toujours garder son sang froid. Se souvenir qu'une personne était morte à cause d'un moment de faiblesse, à cause d'un instant où elle avait voulu tout abandonner. C'était sa punition à elle…

-Hermione !

Quelqu'un venait de la tirer de ses sombres pensées. Hermione Granger vit venir à grand pas le survivant, son meilleur ami aux cheveux indomptable qui la prit tendrement dans ses bras, il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était quelque peu soulagée malgré sa douleur à vif, elle ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.

A cette instant Ron apparu et prit la relève en ajoutant un baiser sur ses lèvres humides.

Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble depuis le début des vacances et semblaient en apparence heureux.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans un compartiment vide comme avant mais l'atmosphère n'y était plus. La fin de la guerre avait laissée dans l'air la tristesse des êtres chers perdus, les blessures. Maintenant chacun tentait de se relever de cette longue période noire. Le monde continuait de tourner, de même il fallait continuer à vivre.

* * *

On y était, Poudlard était en vue. Sa dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie. Cela laissait à Hermione un sentiment bizarre de savoir qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire elle quitterait le château et ce peut-être pour toujours. Elle laisserait sept ans de sa vie derrière elle. Sept ans dont six plus ou moins mouvementées. Hermione espérait que cette année s'écoulerait lentement et tranquillement surtout afin qu'elle puisse étudier calmement et avoir les notes les plus élevées à ses ASPICs.

Les calèches la menèrent jusqu'aux immenses portes de l'école, elle ne s'était pas même aperçu qu'elle avait fait le voyage dans les bras du roux. La chaleur humaine ne l'atteignait plus depuis quelque temps.

La grande salle était égale à elle-même, toujours aussi chaleureuse. Cette année Hermione avait reçu le badge de préfète-en-chef. Dumbledore l'annonça et elle découvrit que son homologue masculin était Drago Malefoy. Un soupir lui échappa, tout compte fait l'année n'allait pas être de tout repos. De plus ils partageraient les mêmes appartements et puis il ne fallait jamais juger les gens trop vite. Après tout il avait choisit le bon camp et avait peut-être changé qui sais ? Elle laisserait une chance au vert et argent. Tout le monde avait droit à une deuxième chance, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

Les premières années furent réparties, et le banquet commença. Hermione remarqua qu'à la table professorale le nouveau professeur de DCFM était présent un certain Monsieur Himaz, un homme qui venait sûrement d'un pays orientaux d'Orient. Mais aussi que Séverus Snape, leur détesté prof de potion, manquait à l'appel et que personne ne le remplaçait.

Le dîner se déroula dans une humeur festive. Quand il fut finit, Hermione du prendre la charge de mener les nouvelles recrus à la tour des Griffondors. Une fois fait, elle souhaita bonne nuit à Harry et à Ron qui ce dernier voulant la suivre dans ses quartiers, elle prétexta un mal de tête, une ronde à faire, et qu'elle était très fatiguée. La jeune femme partit en coup de vent laissant derrière elle un Ron boudeur. Ce qui lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

* * *

La rouge et or flânait plus dans les couloirs perdues dans ses pensées qu'elle ne faisait réellement sa ronde à la recherche d'élève en effraction du règlement. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction envers Ron. Il lui laissait l'impression d'être resté au temps de ses gamineries tandis qu'elle avait mûrie.

Au détour d'un couloir elle entendit un faible gémissement. Un gémissement de douleur. Une forme sombre gisait au sol à demie cachée derrière une armure. Elle s'approcha prudemment baguette à la main et qu'elle ne fut pas sa stupeur quand elle reconnut cette forme sombre. Les quelques rayons de la lune éclairaient faiblement un visage pale et ensanglanté, le corps semblait comme déchiré et gisait dans une marre de sang. Les yeux à demie ouverts Séverus Snape regarda Hermione d'un air méprisant. Même aux portes de la mort il ne perdait pas contenance. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et essaya de voir les plaies ouvertes. Mais les mains de son professeur la repoussaient, il essaya de lui cracher une de ses répliques cinglantes mais il ne pouvait produire aucun son. A bout de force il se laissa faire et regarda Hermione, son expression était vide il l'observait c'est tout. Avec délicatesse elle leva les pants maculés de cape et vit que sa robe de sorcier était dans un piteux état. Elle défit le haut sans gestes brusques, sans tremblement. Le maître des potions arquait un sourcil interrogateur à ses gestes. Hermione avait des connaissances très étendues et rêvait de devenir médicomage, elle s'était beaucoup renseignée sur les différents sorts qui pouvaient être utilisé. Depuis cet été elle bénéficiait d'un très grand sang froid et c'est sans peur qu'elle jeta un sort qu'elle n'avait pas encore expérimenté sur un homme pour arrêter toute hémorragie. Ce fut un succès et Snape remercia Merlin d'être tombé ou plutôt que la meilleur élève lui soit tombé dessus. Sans plus attendre elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière ne manqua pas d'exprimer son indignement et sa peur sur ce cas à grands cris.

Hermione fut très vite mise à la porte. Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète malgré l'état plutôt critique du maître des potions. Elle savait que tout irait bien pour ? Elle le savait c'est tout, elle le savait au fond d'elle.

* * *

La jeune femme ne rentra que très tard dans ses appartements. La salle commune des deux préfets-en-chef était un étrange mélange des deux maisons où lions et serpents se mêlaient dans leurs couleurs. La salle était accueillante et le blond était là se prélassant paresseusement dans un fauteuil.

-Eh bien Hermione, c'est à cette heure qu'on rentre ?

Il n'y avait aucune méprise, aucun dégoût dans sa voix. Elle était seulement moqueuse.

Elle n'en revenait pas, il l'avait appelée par son prénom.

En voyant sa tête le blond ajouta :

-Quoi tu préfères que je t'appelle sang-de-bourbe ?

-Heu… non… non mais…

-J'ai grandis Hermione, la guerre ma fait comprendre que mes idéaux étaient complètement faux, débiles et surtout que ce n'était pas les miens mais ceux que mon père me rabâchait depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'ai pris conscience de la réalité, j'ai affronté mon père. J'ai tout perdu pour aller là où la bataille me semblait juste. J'ai gagné tout de même l'amour de ma mère et des amitiés qui m'étaient insoupçonnées et tellement plus véritable que celle que j'avais avant…

Drago Malefoy ouvrait son cœur à Hermione, il était sincère et malgré toutes ces années de haine réciproque elle du bien se l'avouer qu'il la touchait au plus profond d'elle-même.

-… j'aimerais que tu fasses parti de ceux-là, des amis sincères où en tout cas qu'on apprenne à se connaître…

Hermione s'approcha de lui et vint s'assoir à ces côtés.

-Toi au moins tu as eu la chance de grandir Drago, ce n'est pas le cas de certains…

-Parlerais-tu de quelqu'un en particulier ?

-oui, de l'imbécile qui me sert de petit ami !

-Ah Weasley ?

-Ron.

-Oui enfin j'ai changé mais faut pas pousser quand même.

Hermione n'était pas en colère, elle ria même de bon cœur avec lui. Pour la première fois elle riait vraiment depuis longtemps et voyait en Drago Malefoy en très bon ami potentiel et qui ne sera jamais rien d'autre**,** ce qui était réciproque.

Ils parlèrent longuement sur Ron se moquant de ses actes puérils ; puis ils vinrent sur la relation qu'elle avait avec lui :

-Tu te rends compte je ne supporte même plus que ses mains me touchent, elles me font l'effet de brûlure sur la peau…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec lui alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'aime bien et…

-Tu l'aimes bien ! C'est tout ? Hermione je ne te comprends pas ! Arrête de te torturer avec ce mec, te force pas, largue le !

-Mais j'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous deux où en tout cas que mes sentiments envers lui son mort avec la guerre mais il ne voit rien. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je veux garder notre amitié comme avant, je ne veux pas d'une séparation brusque, je veux seulement que ce soit lui qui me quitte où que ce soit d'un commun accord.

-Eh bien si tu veux mon avis tu peux toujours rêver ! Hermione faut voir la réalité en face, ce mec est trop gamin pour s'apercevoir de la situation, et trop bête pour ne pas voir qu'elle merveille tu es et qu'il a eu la chance insolente que tu daignes bien vouloir de lui.

-Tu as raison, mais comment faire ?

-Si tu veux je m'en charge. Dit-il avec une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

-Non ! Merci Drago mais ça va aller je vais trouver une solution. Bon je vais me coucher il se fait tard. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du serpent et ajouta : Merci de me dire que je suis une merveille… le taquina-t-elle.

-Je crois que je n'aurais jamais du flatter ton ego…

-Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner Albus Dumbledore annonça à tous les élèves réunis qu'ils n'auraient pas cours de potions de toute la semaine. En effet, le professeur de potion Séverus Snape avait été retardé pour affaires personnelles. Seule Hermione savait la vraie raison de cette absence et le directeur en était conscient, aussi lui lança-t-il un regard appuyé pour que le silence soit de mise et elle hocha légèrement la tête pour signifier que rien ne s'échapperait de sa bouche.

En milieu de semaine, alors qu'Hermione faisait sa ronde nocturne, elle pensait et repensait à son professeur mal en point à l'infirmerie. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis et une pointe d'appréhension se faisait ressentir en pensant que son cas avait empiré. Elle se remémorait sans cesse à la nuit où elle l'avait trouvé allongé adossé contre le mur, le sang ruisselant de son torse… Souvent perdu dans ses pensées lui valait d'oublier d'esquiver Ron et n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire !

La jeune femme arriva au triste endroit ce qui la décida de prendre une tout autre direction. Ses pas la menèrent directement devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

A cette heure, l'infirmière n'était plus là. Elle posa une main tremblante sur la poignée. Elle se sentit ridicule et voulu faire demi tour sachant qu'elle serait la réaction de Snape en la voyant. C'était trop tard ses gestes n'avaient pas suivis sa pensée et les portes étaient ouvertes.

L'infirmerie était dans le noir complet, elle mit quelque temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Tous les lits étaient vides sauf un dans le fond où des rideaux avaient été tirés. Hermione s'approcha de ceux-ci d'un pas assuré mais une boule au ventre. Elle tira doucement une des rideaux en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Séverus Snape était bien là, endormi, les cheveux noir corbeau encadraient son visage et lui donnait l'air… d'un ange ? Oui d'un ange paisiblement endormi, serein. Tous ses traits étaient détendus et Hermione ne pu cacher qu'il était nettement plus beau comme ça, et d'ailleurs carrément mignon…

_« Hermione ! C'est Snape ! »_

Son regard descendit sur le torse dénudé de l'homme, sa peau était blanche certes, mais l'on pouvait dire que ses robes le camouflait plutôt bien. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué le soir où elle l'avait trouvé trop occupé par ses blessures, mais cet homme avait une musculature fine assez appétissante…

_« Hermione ! Arrête là t'es grave ma fille ! »_

…il possédait quelques tatouages dont un magnifique dragon sur l'un des ses pectoraux et un serpent sur l'avant-bras droit, d'ailleurs au même endroit qu'elle avait sa cicatrice. Elle eut une soudaine envie de toucher ses tatouages ou de caresser l'une de ses nombreuses cicatrices. Elle pu se retenir à temps, avant que Snape n'ouvre les yeux.

-Miss Granger que faites-vous là ? Cracha-t-il en remontant brusquement les couvertures. En une fraction de seconde, cet être si apaisé redevint le bâtard des cachots. Son regard haineux la pétrifia sur place.

-Heu je…

-Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Son visage qui était redevenu dure et froid comme avant et ses traits tordus ne le rendaient vraiment pas attirant en cet instant mais donnaient plutôt l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Reprenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui répondit simplement :

-Je voulais voir si vous alliez bien.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater je vais bien.

Pendant un instant ils se toisèrent du regard.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à mon aide ! Je n'en avais pas besoin j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller seul !

-Bien sûr. Dit-elle d'un sarcasme Snapien.

-Arrêtez d'être insolente, 5 point en moins pour Griffondor.

Elle n'en revenait pas il était sensé ne pas être là il n'enseignait pas encore et il lui enlevait des points pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Mais pour qui se prenait cet horrible personnage ! Une rage sans nom s'emparait peu à peu d'Hermione.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Et mon intention n'était pas mauvaise mais ne vous inquiétez pas la prochaine fois que je vous vois à l'agonie je vous laisse crever dans votre coin comme le sale chien que vous êtes !

Cette réplique était des plus polaire et glaça quelque peu le sang si froid du maître des potions. Elle l'avait laissé coi ce qui donna le temps à la jeune femme aux yeux lançant des Avada Kedavra de partir à grand pas de l'infirmerie. Snape ne pouvait encore bouger de son lit, mais cette petite miss je sais tout allait le payer et ça elle le savait.

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre ditesmoi ce que vous en pensez avec une tite review mici…


	2. Si j'étais une catastrophe, je serais

**NDA** : Voilà mon nouveau chapitre avec du retard je sais mais j'ai été deux semaine malades et impossible d'avancé ! Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie les gens qui mon reviewer en leur dédicaçant se chapitre en espérant qu'ils ne vont pas fuir en courant !

**Chapitre 1** :

Si j'étais une catastrophe, je serais une potion.

Après sa brève visite à l'infirmerie, Hermione était d'une humeur massacrante et ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Tout le monde s'en prenait plein la tête même certains professeurs dont McGonagall qui lui enleva des points et évita de justesse d'écoper d'une retenue ayant faite ses plus plates excuses.

La jeune femme était en colère contre le maître des potions et son attitude qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

_« Peut-être aurait-il voulu être sauvé par un sang pur, un Serpentard de surplus ! »_

Et aussi en colère contre elle pour sa dernière réplique qui, elle savait, allait lui permettre de vivre l'enfer.

La plus part des élèves évitaient soigneusement la préfète en chef de peur de se prendre les foudres de celle-ci. Ron avait fait courir la rumeur que cet état d'humeur correspondait à sa mauvaise période du mois.

_« Merlin, je vais le tuer ! »_

* * *

Le lundi matin son humeur massacrante avait laissé place à l'appréhension. Une boule c'était formé au creux de son estomac et se plaisait à la torturer. Hermione espérait, priait même pour que l'après-midi ne vienne jamais. Un léger espoir était né au petit déjeuner quand elle n'aperçut pas son professeur honni. Mais bien sur, cela ne voulait rien dire et comble de bonheur la matinée passa à une vitesses fulgurante.

* * *

Hermione se dirigea à reculons vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. La grande salle était déjà bien pleine quand elle entra enfin. La moitié des professeurs était installé et discutait calmement. Les derniers élèves arrivèrent. Hermione s'était assise entre Ron et Harry, ils parlaient de tout et de rien la jeune femme quelque peu tendue. Colin Crevey, élève de sixième année à Griffondor n'était pas très d'eux avec son groupe d'ami et laissa entendre qu'il n'avait pas eut cours de potion le matin même.

Hermione retint un cris de joie et de sauter partout dans la grande salle, se qui soit dit en passant aurait fait tache sur sa réputation.

_« Et puis qu'est-ce qu'une réputation, aller hop aux orties sa va me détendre… »_

Au moment ou elle allait manifester sa joie en faisant un geste complètement débile et se disant qu'à cette instant elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que Ronald Weasley…

_« Oh fuck Ronald ! Pour une fois je peux bien me lâcher… »_

…les portes closes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas et un tourbillon de cape noir fit son entré. Severus Snape, les yeux plus glacer et plus tueur qu'avant s'avançait à grands pas vers sa place. Il n'eut aucun regard pour la préfète en chef qui avait un pied sur le banc prêt à grimper sur la table et revint gentiment sous la table, et ses fesses bien posées à leur place.

Son état de stresse remonta en flèche, aboyant sur tout le monde qui lui jetait un regard qu'elle jugeait mauvais, elle renversa au moins quatre fois son verre de jus de citrouille, dont une fois sur les genoux d'Harry.

-Hermione je peux savoir se que tu as ? Demanda le survivant en enlevant le liquide de son pantalon.

-Rien… rien du tout.

-Mouais c'est sa.

* * *

L'heure fatidique arriva ou tout du moins sonna. Les élèves se dirigeaient vers leur cours respectif. Les élèves de septième année de Serpentard et de Griffondors arrivèrent devant le cachot qui leur servait de salle de classe. Snape était déjà à l'intérieur, les élèves entrèrent et bien sur Hermione était celle qui fermait la marche.

-Miss Granger venez ici. Sa voix était sèche et faisait l'effet de coup de fouet claqué dans l'air.

_« Aïe »_

La jeune femme s'approcha avec prudence de Snape. Il la regarda avec un demi sourire sadique.

-Jusqu'à la fin de l'année je veux vous voir assise ici.

Il désigna le premier rang et bien sur la table juste en face de son bureau.

_« Oh non pas ça ! »_

La mort dans l'âme, elle posa ses affaires et s'installa avec tout le calme et le sang froid possible qu'elle disposait à se moment. Autant ne pas aggraver son cas, même si la rage coulait à flot dans ses veines.

Le sourire mauvais de Snape s'évanouit face au calme déconcertant de la jeune femme. Le visage inexpressif, les gestes calculés, elles sortaient avec lenteur d'une main assurée son matériel qu'elle alignait dans un ordre parfait devant elle.

Il voyait rouge, cette sale gamine se comportait comme si tout ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Foi de Snape, cette année miss je-sais-tout en baverait !

-Bougez-vous un peu Granger ! On ne va pas attendre que mademoiselle s'installe tranquillement pour commencer le cours !

_« Zen, restes zen ! Ne pas se jeter sur le prof pour l'étriper… On garde les mains bien sur la table et surtout qu'elles restent sages ! »_

-Bien puisque Miss Granger a fini sa comédie nous pouvons enfin commencer ! Cette année ne va pas être de tout repos. Nous allons voir des potions toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres, d'ailleurs certains d'entre vous n'atteindrons sûrement jamais même un niveau médiocre.

Son regard se tourna vers un Neville se tassant pour disparaître derrière son chaudron et qui avait donc été obligé de garder cette matière pour les études poussées de botanique qu'il envisageait, dont les potions étaient demandées et recommandées car utiles. Heureusement pour ce dernier il suffisait seulement d'avoir un « passable » aux ASPICS malgré que se serait dur grâce à la simple présence du professeur Snape.

-Nous allons donc commencer par les potions les plus simples du programme mais pas des moindres. Aujourd'hui, vous allez tenter de fabriquer un antidote au poison de la veuve noire.

-On ne va pas tout de même l'essayer…

-Granger, 5 points en moins pour avoir parler sans permission.

_« Non, Hermione attend qu'il n'y est plus personne dans la salle pour le tuer et faire passer sa mort pour un accident ! Intelligente comme tu es tu trouveras bien un moyen ! Ouais d'ailleurs j'ai déjà plein d'idée… pff je suis débile de me parler toute seule ! Ouais… grrrr »_

-Bien qui peut me dire quel est se poison, se qu'il fait endurer à ses victimes et quels sont ses composants ?

Personne ne leva la main ne sachant comment interpréter le silence de Snape face à la question de la préfète. Allait-il vraiment leur faire tester leur antidote ? Non quand même pas ! Et si c'était le cas ? Et bien ils n'avaient plus qu'à tous bien s'appliquer sur cette potion ! Et dire que c'était la plus facile du programme ! Neville dégluti difficilement.

Hermione était encore plongé de son intense réflexion…

-Miss Granger et bien je vous retire encore 5 autres points pour ne pas être attentive à mon cours et de ne pas répondre à une question dont vous savez la réponse, après tout vous êtes miss je-sais-tout faites leur partager votre savoir.

-Mais c'est injuste, je…

-SILENCE ! Peut-être préférez vous venir ce soir en retenu avec moi !

-Non…

-Se n'était pas une question, ce soir 20 heures. Et maintenant répondez et n'aggravez pas votre cas.

_« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! »_

-Bien, le poison de la veuve noire est en fait le venin de l'araignée du même nom mais la veuve noire du monde sorcier car elle existe dans les deux mondes. Elle fait subir aux victimes qui prennes se poison, d'horribles convulsions, elle donne l'impression que la gorge brûle littéralement et se déchire se qui est accentué par la prise d'eau. C'est un poison très lent qui va aussi désintégrer la paroi de l'estomac et c'est notre propre acide qui va nous achever au bout d'un quart d'heure. Enfin, le poison est composé seulement du venin de la veuve noire et certain rajoute une fleur blanche connu sous le nom de cyanure pour accélérer l'heure de la mort et ainsi empêcher la prise d'un antidote.

Snape n'ajouta rien d'autre à son explication et afficha d'un coup de baguette les instructions à suivrent au tableau.

-Voici se que vous devez faire pour l'antidote. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Il retourna à son bureau en glissant par la même occasion ces quelques mots à l'oreille d'Hermione :

-Si nous prenons du retard à cause de vos absences soudaines et répétées, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter.

_« Comme si je n'allais pas en baver se soir ! »_

Hermione comme tous les autres était bien plus minutieuse dans sa confection de potion que d'ordinaire.

_« Alors la veuve noire entière incorporée dans la potion, trois tours de cuillère dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, un quart dans le sens inverse. Puis il faut mettre à présent les… »_

-Mais se n'est pas vrai Londubat ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je vous ai accepté dans mes cours, vous n'avez aucune aptitude en vers cette discipline !

_« C'est la dernière fois que j'écoute se directeur de malheur ! »_

-Vous êtes nul Londubat ! Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi votre potion est cyan alors qu'elle devrait être noir. Noir ! Comment arrivez-vous à être aussi désolant ? Qu'avez-vous fait ! Répondez !

-je…j'ai mis comme c'est écrit monsieur je…

-Non ! Certainement pas ! Vous avez sauté la quatrième ligne ! Si vous buvez cette potion vous ne ferez que prolonger votre mort et doubler la douleur ! Il ne suffit pas de mettre tous les ingrédients dans votre chaudron pour faire une bonne potion, il faut mettre vos fichus ingrédients dans l'ordre donné ! Vous êtes une catastrophe !

Snape faisait tellement peur à Neville qu'il faillit s'oublier. Le maître des potions avait complètement perdu la tête, son ton restait polaire, mais ses yeux lui sortaient pratiquement de la tête pouvant lancer des Avada Kedavra à tous les élèves réunis qui d'ailleurs n'en menait pas large.

-Et pourquoi ne pas mettre sa et sa ! Et puis une racine de mandragore qui n'est pas du tout dans les ingrédients donnés…

Il énuméra plusieurs ingrédients qu'il jetait en même temps dans le chaudron. Au bout d'un moment, ledit récipient émis un sifflement, de grosses bulles se formaient à la surface du liquide devenu ocre et visqueux. Neville s'était reculé jusqu'à ce que le mur l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Les autres élèves essayaient de se cacher tant bien que mal derrière leur propre chaudron tandis que celui ou Snape continuait de lancer différentes choses en hurlant émettait des sons de plus en plus inquiétants, pour enfin émettre un ultime son d'un chaudron qui explose. Personne ne vit ce qui se passa par la suite, tous avaient plongés sous leurs tables.

Une épaisse fumée inondait le cachot, Hermione ne pouvait voir plus loin que le bout de son nez dans cette espèce de brume orangée. Suite au grand silence qui avait envahit la pièce pendant une minute interminable, quelques cris s'élevaient ici et là de personnes écrasées par d'autre ou d'un chaudron au liquide brûlant renversé sur une jambe etc… A tâtons, la préfète-en-chef réussie à atteindre la porte du cachot et l'ouvrit. La brume se dissipa quelque peu, on commençait à distinguer des masses informes qui n'étaient autre que les élèves. La fumée se dissipa enfin complètement après plusieurs minutes. Personnes n'entendit le professeur Snape parler ni le vit. Il s'était comme volatilisé ! Le remarquant, la plus part des élèves rangèrent avec hâte leurs affaires et s'évanouir dans les couloirs. Il ne restait à présent plus que le trio de Griffondor.

-Bon on y va !

-Ron, on ne va pas partir alors qu'on ne sait même pas se qui est advenu de notre professeur !

-Oh Hermione, c'est bon c'est le bâtard graisseux dont on parle ! Personne va le regretter…

-Ronald, comment peux-tu dire sa !

-Elle a raison Ron, même si on déteste Snape, on ne peut pas le laisser, il a joué un rôle primordial dans la guerre contre Voldemort et sa me suffit pour lui venir en aide, sans lui Voldemort serait peut-être encore en vie…

-Ok, mais on ne sait même pas ce qui c'est passé.

Leur salle de classe était dans un piteux état. Plusieurs chaudrons jonchaient le sol, ayant répandus leur liquide sombre un peu partout. La où se trouvait la place de Neville tout était recouvert d'une matière visqueuse et d'aspect gluante. Son chaudron était en mille morceaux, certains bouts s'étaient plantés dans le mur.

Hermione s'approcha d'un tas qui aurait pu être des vêtements. Ce tas fumait encore, le liquide d'aspect bizarre le recouvrant totalement et dégageait une très forte odeur d'œuf pourrit.

Elle s'approcha quand elle le vit bougé légèrement. Du bout des doigts elle dégagea les morceaux de tissus. Elle se figea de stupeur quand elle découvrit un bébé âgé d'environ six mois, profondément endormi. Nu comme un vers il tremblait de froid.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda bêtement le roux.

-Sa s'appelle un bébé Ron et je crois bien que c'est Snape. Lui répondit tout de même Hermione.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et faillirent éclater de rire, mais le regard noir d'Hermione les en dissuada.

-Arrêtez, ce n'est absolument pas drôle !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda le survivant.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, l'emmener voir Dumbledore.

-Ok mais tu t'en occupe Mione, il hors de question que je prenne cette chose.

-Oh Ron, ce n'est qu'un bébé !

-Ouais peut-être mais il n'en reste pas moins Snape.

Il était tout bonnement désespérant. Hermione prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'enroula de sa cape prise de pitié par se petit corps transit de froid.

Sur le chemin, bébé Snape s'éveilla. Son regard se posa sur celui d'Hermione et s'emplit instantanément de haine. Il était tout de même surpris de la voir aussi grande comme si elle pouvait le prendre dans ses bras.

_« Minute, mais je suis dans ses bras ! Ah qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! »_

L'enfant se mit à bouger dangereusement, tant qu'il faillit tomber à terre.

-Arrêtes de bouger comme sa ! Tu vas finir par te faire mal !

_« Hein quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte je comprend rien ! »_

-Et bien je crois qu'il te reconnaît Hermione et je dois dire qu'il ne t'aime vraiment pas !

-Merci Harry, je crois que j'avais remarqué.

A présent, bébé Snape voyait aussi Potter et Weasley tout aussi, voir même beaucoup plus grand que Granger. Il passèrent devant plusieurs fenêtres et il pu voir son reflet qui l'horrifia !

_« Ah ! Maman ! C'est pas possible ! »_

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. La préfète donna le mot de passe, et tous trois montèrent au bureau. Ils n'eurent pas à frapper, McGonagall ouvrit la porte dans l'idée de sortir mais tomba sur le trio infernal. Elle regarda les sourcils froncés le bébé que tenait Hermione. Elle s'effaça pour leur permettre de rentrer et resta tout compte fait dans la pièce.

-Ah que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ? Albus Dumbledore s'était lever pour saluer ses élèves.

Il regarda longuement l'enfant :

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je crois que c'est Snape, monsieur.

Harry fronça les sourcils, Dumbledore ne semblait pas le moindre du monde surpris par cette nouvelle ou tout du moins il faisait semblant de l'être. Par contre McGonagall dire qu'elle n'était pas surprise était un doux euphémisme !

-Le professeur Snape, vous êtes sur miss Granger ?

-Oui, professeur McGonagall.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

La préfète-en-chef pris sur elle de relater tous les faits.

-Bien, d'après ce que vous nous avez dit, Hermione, il semble donc que cette potion est faite rajeunir Severus jusqu'à, disons, ses 6 mois !

-Mais Albus qu'allons nous faire de lui ?

-Et bien je dirais, que d'après les ingrédients utilisés, Severus va grandir d'un an toutes les semaines, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il atteigne l'âge qu'il avait encore ce matin.

-Et bien on peut dire que Severus a de la chance, il va avoir droit à une deuxième jeunesse. Mais je répète ma question que va-t-on faire de lui ? L'envoyer dans sa famille ? On ne peut pas le garder ici ?

-Dans sa famille Minerva ? Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il en est une ? Non, il vaut mieux le garder ici, et je crois qu'il n'y a personne de plus qualifiée que Miss Granger.

-Quoi ! Non vous n'êtes pas sérieux Monsieur, et puis j'ai mais cours, je ne peux pas tout le temps veiller sur lui et puis je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant, et puis il y a aussi les ASPICS à la fin de l'année…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione, vous êtes la meilleure élève de toute l'école, vous arriverez à concilier vos cours et l'enfant et puis si vous ni arrivez pas je vous exempt de tous devoir. Severus ne sera plus dépendant de vous vers février, je vous demande de vous en occuper seulement quelques mois, par contre, Severus doit toujours avoir sa mémoire mais aura tout de même le comportement de son âge. Et pour la question des cours vous n'aurez qu'à la confier à Pomfresch, je l'en informerais. Je suis sur que vous ferez une très bonne mère.

_« Super me voilà mère à presque 18 ans et de mon professeur de potion tant détesté en plus ! »_

Sans un mot elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

-Et bien, tu vois tu va réussir à m'en faire baver comme tu te l'étais sûrement promis.

Voilà dite moi ce que vous en pensez et si je dois sortir le révolvers ou continuer .

Bisous à tous !

Lily078.


	3. si j'étais

**Chapitre 2 :**

Si j'étais une responsabilité, je serais mère.

Exceptionnellement, la préfète-en-chef avait été dispensée de cours de toute la journée pour pouvoir s'installer tranquillement dans ses appartements avec le bébé.

Ce dernier était assez turbulent même s'il n'était âgé que de six mois ! Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens dans les bras d'Hermione, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne la supportait vraiment pas, il lui avait même vomit dessus !

Epuisée, elle contra bébé Snape en le faisant léviter à quelques mètres d'elle, rageuse, tout comme ce dernier. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans leurs appartements, dans sa chambre elle déposa son fardeau sur son lit et mit un sort pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

_« Sal gosse ! Comme je le déteste ! Hermione ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Ouais mais n'empêche qu'il ma vomit dessus et a bousillé mon beau chemisier tout neuf ! Oui mais les bébés font tous sa ! Oui mais j'en suis sur qu'il la fait exprès ! Oh mais je suis folle faut vraiment que j'aille consulter je me parle toute seule ! »_

Elle prit quelques affaires dans son armoire et entrepris d'aller prendre une douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une douche vraiment très rapide étant donné que sa conscience la tiraillait d'avoir laissé bébé Snape tout seul et la traitait de mauvaise mère, elle revint à grand pas enroulée dans une serviette blanche aux armoiries de Griffondor. Bébé Snape s'était endormi toujours emmitouflé dans la cape d'Hermione.

La jeune femme laissa glissé sa serviette à terre et enfila ses sous vêtements. Elle ne vit pas bébé Snape s'éveiller et l'observé. Elle continuait de s'habiller, offrant un joli spectacle à un enfant pas comme les autres. Quand elle revint vers lui, pour elle il continuait paisiblement de dormir. Elle s'attendrit devant cette bouille, c'était vraiment un beau bébé et toute rancœur s'envola.

Hermione regarda de plus près le bébé pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas de vêtement, que sous cette cape il était nu et de plus…

-Il me faut des couches !

Et son vœu fut exaucé ! Sur son lit apparut un biberon, des couches, des changes et autre dont elle n'avait pas trop idée à quoi cela pouvait bien servir.

-Bien comment mettons… cette chose !

Elle avait pris du bout de deux doigts une couche, elle lança un regard en coin à bébé Snape qui, éveillé à présent, la regardait presque horrifié ! Un magnifique sourire machiavélique vint naître sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Etant encore trop petit pour ramper bien vite, elle l'attrapa et le plaqua sur le dos.

-Oh que si ! Il va bien falloir de toute façon !

Elle prit sa cape et la tira d'un coup sec, bébé Snape se mit à hurler.

_« Mais c'est pas vrai c'est qu'il a du coffre ! Il va m'exploser les tympans ! »_

-Silencio !

Bébé Snape la fusilla du regard.

-Hinhinhin ! Tu fais moins le malin là !

Après quelques minutes où elle se débâtit avec son protégé mais surtout avec la couche, elle en ressortit la grande gagnante. Mais se n'était qu'une bataille ! A présent il fallait l'habiller et elle se rendit compte que se ne serait pas de tout repos quand elle vit tous les vêtements de couleur rouge et or de quoi faire une overdose ! Et le pompon fut quand elle choisit de lui mettre tout de suite le pyjama ce qui lui semblait le plus pratique à mettre mais le hic était que le lion de Griffondor trônait fièrement sur le devant du vêtement.

-Mais Dumbledore est complètement débile ! Je crois qu'il approche de la retraite !

Plus le vêtement approchait de Severus et plus celui-ci reculait on ne sait comment.

Après beaucoup d'effort et de sueur il fut habillé. Dans un pure moment de générosité de la préfète, elle prit sa baguette (mouvement de recule de bébé Snape)…

_« Pitié qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ! Je ne suis qu'un bébé moi snif ! »_

…et métamorphosa les couleurs en noir et le lion en un magnifique serpent vert et argent.

-Voilà c'est mieux comme sa tu ne trouves pas ?

Pour la première fois, l'enfant lui offrit un véritable sourire.

* * *

De toute la journée personne ne vit la préfète-en-chef ni le professeur Snape. En début de matinée plusieurs rumeurs plus absurdes les unes que les autres avaient circulées parmi les élèves. Les plus censées disaient que la potion qui avait atinte le maître des potions avait aussi atinte Hermione et ils étaient tous deux à l'infirmerie, d'autre disaient d'ailleurs qu'ils s'y entretuaient, ou encore qu'ils étaient aux portes de la mort ! Et la plus absurde des rumeurs étaient que Snape et Granger s'étaient enfuit pour vivre loin de ce monde cruel une magnifique idylle.

Le directeur s'était empressé de démentir ses ragots et avait tout expliqué ne pouvant pas cacher ce genre de chose et dire qu'en plus Slugorne viendrait leur donner des cours de potion à la place de Snape. Et dire aux élèves que Snape était parti pour cause de grosse dépression était vraiment les prendre pour des cons, y avait pas d'autres mots !

* * *

La première nuit ce fut épique !

En effet, un lit avait été installé dans un coin de la chambre, après un bref repas où bébé Snape ne voulut rien manger…

_« Tempi tu mangeras mieux demain ! »_

…il fut mit bien vite au lit faisant miroiter une nuit paisible à une Hermione exténuée. Au bout d'une heure il se mit à hurler comme c'est pas permit et impossible de lui jeter un sort par la même occasion, sa magie c'était déjà réveillée et faisait comme une sorte de bouclier bleu translucide autour de lui qui déviait tous les sorts même puissant…

-Attends mon petit gars, je te jure que je vais te mater !

Elle se leva, prit un berceau, colla son fardeau à l'intérieur et le mit dans la baignoire.

-Bonne nuit !

Elle lança un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte et repartit se coucher un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres et retrouva les bras si désirés de Morphée.

_« Sale bête ! »_

* * *

Le lendemain, au réveil Hermione avait l'impression de sortir d'un long cauchemar, plusieurs images refirent surface, certaines étaient absurdes et d'autres si réelles. Comme tous les matins elle se réveilla en sueur, une douleur aigue lui traversait son avant bras droit et des larmes perlait aux souvenirs de se qu'elle avait fait.

Comme chaque matin Hermione se détestait d'avoir causé la mort d'une innocente…

Le seul remède qu'elle avait adopté mais qui ne marchait pas forcément c'était de chasser ses idées noires sous la douche. Elle aimait sentir l'eau brûlante couler sur sa peau, comme si elle pouvait la lavée de tout péché…

La jeune femme entra dans la salle de bain les yeux mi-clos et la bouche pâteuse. Ses mains vinrent faire glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette de par et d'autres des ses épaules et le fin tissus se laissa choir au sol. Sous la douche, son esprit alla vagabonder à des milliers d'années lumière du monde réel tout en lavant sa longue crinière. Elle resta là de longues minutes ne pensant plus à rien, ce fut un gémissement puis des pleurs qui la ramenèrent sur terre.

Hermione sortit en trombe de la douche, cherchant la source de ses pleurs. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la baignoire et sur de perles de nuit embué d'une pluie inondant se visage d'ange.

_« Oh par Merlin ! Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ! »_

Elle s'approcha de bébé Snape, celui-ci la regarda premièrement avec rancœur pour cette nuit affreuse qu'il avait passé seul dans cette pièce humide et bien trop sombre. Puis il la regarda autrement, tout rage c'était envolée et à présent ses petits bras était tendu en direction de la préfète.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, elle se petit être dans ses bras le serrant contre sa peau nu et s'enveloppa dans une serviette de bain avec son protégé toujours blottit contre elle. Les pleurs cessèrent, il avait eut peur et maintenant il se savait en sécurité. A ce moment présent, il avait reçut plus d'amour de la part d'Hermione que de sa propre mère.

Le réveil indiqua 6 heure, Hermione se coucha avec son protégé et se jura de ne plus le laisser. Elle s'endormit, Severus tout contre son cœur.

Elle ne le sut pas à cet instant mais elle avait enfin trouvé un remède à ses maux. Hermione dormit une heure paisible depuis bien longtemps, la paix s'installa enfin dans son cœur.

L'ange qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, dont on ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'il deviendrait plus tard la terreur des cachots, la regardait les yeux brillants, il savait qu'à présent elle veillerait sur lui et se jura lui aussi qu'il lui rendrait se qu'elle avait déjà accomplit pour lui notamment de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Severus ne pouvait pas encore le lui dire mais de toutes ses forces pensa :

_« Merci… »_

Dans son sommeil il la vit sourire.

* * *

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione n'entendit pas le professeur McGonagall lui poser une question.

-Miss Granger ? Vous m'entendez ?

Ron du lui administrer un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'elle daigne enfin lever la tête vers son professeur.

-Et bien miss, de quoi rêvez-vous ?

-Heu… je suis vraiment désolée professeur.

-Bien ça ira pour cette fois, mais je suis déçut de votre comportement, écoutez maintenant.

-Oui madame.

Le reste du cours se passa plus ou moins bien, ses amis et petit ami la regardait étrangement, elle semblait complètement ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Mione ? Lui demanda le survivant.

-Je ne sais pas Harry, je me sens étrangement vide.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois qu'il me manque…

-Qui sa ?

-Rien, laisse tomber Harry.

La fin du cours sonna, ils notèrent les devoirs et Hermione s'empressa de partir. Ron lui faisait toujours la tête et ne chercha pas à la retenir, il partit en direction de sa salle commune, quant à Harry Hermione lui donna rendez-vous dans le parc dans dix minutes.

* * *

L'été était encore présent, Hermione et Harry profitait d'une des dernières promenades dans le parc sous le soleil brûlant de l'été indien approchant. Même bébé Snape en profitait bien sagement dans les bras de sa « mère ». Qui celle-ci s'était empressé d'aller chercher Severus à l'infirmerie avant le déjeuné.

Autour du lac on pouvait y voir plusieurs élèves les pieds trempant dans l'eau miroitante. Ils se posèrent sous un saule pleureur à l'ombre rafraîchissante. La préfète-en-chef n'était vêtue que d'un jeans et d'un débardeur léger blanc. Elle sentit à travers le fin tissu une sensation bizarre au niveau de son téton gauche et… mouillé !

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Son regard se posa sur bébé Snape qui était la source de la sensation qui l'avait dérangée. En effet, ce dernier avait sa bouche sur son sein et lui bavait abondement dessus, une main vint pousser sur sa poitrine, il s'emblait agacé par le tissus apparemment gênant ! Le feu monta aux joues de la jeune femme, tandis que son ami paraissait amusé !

-Je crois qu'il a faim…

Harry était hilare !

-Arrête se n'est pas drôle !

-Si ! J'en peu plus c'est trop marrant ! Quand il va reprendre son poste, s'il vient m'emmerder je lui ressortirais cet épisode…

-Tu fais sa je te tue ! Sa intérêt à rester entre nous sinon tu vas connaître l'enfer crois moi ! Et toi arrête de faire sa ! Bébé Snape continuait allègrement son entreprise y mettant plus d'ardeur, émettant de sourd grognement vis-à-vis du débardeur qui le gênait clairement !

Hermione fonça à ses quartiers laissant le survivant plié en deux, les côtes douloureuses.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos review sa me fait trop plaisir, j'espère que cette fic continue à vous plaire.**

**Bisous à tous et surtout bonne année, bonne santé, meilleurs voeux!!!!**

**Lily078!**


	4. Si j'était une épreuve je serais la

**Chapitre 3 : Si j'étais une épreuve je serais la maternité…**

-Ce gosse va me rendre folle !

Hermione était désemparée, énervée et frustrée. En effet, elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé Snape en pleur, refusant catégoriquement le biberon se présentant à sa bouche malgré la faim qui le tiraillait.

-Manges bébé, tu n'as rien mangé depuis ta métamorphose.

Ce n'était pas la faim mais la peur qui tiraillait le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle avait remarqué avec horreur que son petit protégé avait perdu du poids à une allure effrayante.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas manger ?

Severus la regarda de ses deux perles larmoyantes. Ses petites mains agrippant encore et toujours son débardeur. Enfin Hermione ouvrit les yeux et comprit quand bébé Snape approcha sa bouche affamée de son sein.

-Ah non ! Il n'en est pas question !

Les yeux du bébé s'embuèrent une nouvelle fois.

-Mais je ne peux pas… t'allaiter… c'est impossible même si je le voulais…

Un grognement sonore raisonna aux oreilles de la préfète, bébé Snape mourait littéralement de fin. Hermione, n'étant pas une Griffondor pour rien, prit son courage à deux mains : elle prit son frêle protégé dans ses bras pour s'échapper le plus vite possible vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

-Madame Pomfresch ?

La rouge et or, arrivée à l'infirmerie, cherchait des yeux cette dernière dans l'infirmerie déserte.

Les talons claquant contre le sol, l'infirmière approchait et ne tarda pas à sortir de son bureau pour venir à la rencontre d'Hermione.

-Oui miss, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Et bien…

Hermione ne trouvait pas ses mots et une gêne apparente prit d'assaut ses mains qui ne cessaient de torturer le tissu de sa robe.

-Oui, je vous écoute…

-Et bien voilà vous savez que j'ai le devoir de veillez sur le professeur Snape et j'aimerai que vous me confirmiez un point sur l'allaitement. Il est impossible pour femme n'ayant pas eut d'enfant, ou ne venant pas d'accoucher d'allaiter un bébé.

-C'est cela. C'est l'éjection du placentas qui fait que l'hypophyse va sécréter une hormone, provoquant ainsi la monté de lait.

-Et est-ce possible d'extraire cette hormone et de l'injecter pour la lactation ?

-Oui… pour les femmes qui ne peuvent allaiter leur enfant. Mais miss Granger vous n'allez tout de même pas…

-Si…

-Mais…

-S'il continu à ne pas manger… il va mourir…

Les yeux d'Hermione laissèrent rouler les larmes qu'ils retenaient depuis quelques temps. L'infirmière posa ses yeux sur l'enfant qui était des plus chétif.

-…et je sais qu'il est très attiré par mes…

-Je vois.

Les deux femmes restèrent face à face quelques instant.

-Je vais voir le directeur, je ne dois en avoir pour longtemps.

Hermione l'entendit parler pour elle-même quand elle s'éloigna :

-Je le savais bien… Albus est complètement fou…

* * *

Incapable de manger, la jeune lionne préféra attendre patiemment, se préparant mentalement pour ce qu'elle devra faire.

_« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fais ! »_

-Toi tu vas me devoir une fière chandelle après ça.

Plongée dans ses pensées, ses deux heures d'attentes lui parurent étrangement courtes.

Elle était assise sur un des lits quand l'infirmière fit sa réapparition. Cette dernière vint se tenir derrière elle, préparant une seringue au liquide bleu ciel.

Poppy désinfecta la chaire de la préfète à l'endroit où elle piquerait. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'infirmière était une tendre !

-J'ai été chercher l'hormone à Saint Mangouste. Elle fera effet dans dix minutes. D'ici là je crois que quelques explications s'imposent…

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai déjà vu comment faire et je me suis renseignée sur le sujet !

-Le contraire m'eut étonnée.

-Bien je crois alors je crois que je peux vous libérer. Bonne chance.

* * *

La préfète se dépêcha de retourner à sa chambre.

Pomfresch avait oublié de lui mentionner un détail et pas des moindres : une douleur lui avait prise la poitrine, elle était sensible au simple effleurement du tissu qu'elle portait. Son soutient gorge lui donnait l'impression de serrer ses seins dans un étaux. En effet, arrivée à sa chambre elle remarqua que celui-ci était tout simplement devenu vraiment trop petit.

_« Et bien, elle m'a mis la dose ! »_

Il lui fallut attendre encore dix bonnes minutes avant que sa poitrine ne soit moins douloureuse.

Bébé Severus se fit impatient et soudainement Hermione se sentit vraiment très gauche avec son protégé. Une image de son professeur de potion adulte la fit se rendre mal à l'aise, elle espérait en son fort intérieur qu'il n'aurait aucun souvenir de se passage. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser se petit être mourir de faim.

Un autre problème faisait face à Hermione. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire en théorie, mais en pratique c'était tout autre chose !

Premièrement elle métamorphosa son soutient gorge pour l'adapter à la situation.

_« J'aurais du prendre une vache… du style les 101 dalmatiens ! »_

Bébé Snape dans les bras, le feu aux joues, avec beaucoup d'appréhension, elle le rapprocha et le positionna et ce dernier fit tout le reste. Sa petite bouche gourmande vint se saisir de son téton. Une sensation des plus étrange s'empara d'elle, se geste lui parut soudain des plus naturel et la pointe de honte qui voulait la percer s'envola bien loin de son esprit. Son regard se posa sur se petit être entre ses bras, se brin d'innocence. Comment ce petit ange pouvait un jour devenir l'homme infâme qu'était le maître des potions !

Comme des flash-back, une succession d'image immergea son esprit. Hermione se vit à onze ans, la première fois où elle vit cette être si froid. Elle se souvint du sentiment de terreur qui l'avait poursuivi une bonne partie de sa première année. Pour les autres années elle était comme blasé par son attitude. La préfète se souvint aussi de comment il s'acharnait sur elle à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Comment il l'a traitait de miss je-sais-tout. Comment il l'énervait, et toute les fois où elle avait voulu se venger où lui envoyer sa main dans la figure. D'autre image défilait dans sa tête, mais une refit surface plus que d'autre : Hermione revit Snape allongé au sol baignant dans son sang, le souffle court se battant pour que la mort ne l'emporte pas. La peur avait saisie les entrailles d'Hermione, elle ne se l'expliquait pas mais elle avait réellement eut peur pour lui elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt ! Une autre image lui vint comme une claque en pleine figure ! Elle se revoyait approchant du lit, de son lit à l'infirmerie, elle le revoyait allongé et paisible, elle se souvint qu'à se moment il était un autre homme, un homme qu'elle avait eut le besoin vitale de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts de sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. De toucher le visage de se bel endormi… il lui revint en mémoire aussi pire qu'une douche froide la blessure qu'elle avait ressentit quand il l'avait traiter comme une moins que rien, puis la haine avait effacé se sentiment.

Emergeant de ses brides de souvenir, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments pour cet homme là mais qu'elle ressentait un tout autre pour le bébé blottit dans ses bras. Elle éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour le bébé un peu comme une mère ce qu'elle se sentait pleinement depuis qu'elle l'allaitait.


	5. Si j'étais un acte méprisant je serais

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'envoient des reviews (ça fait chaud à mon petit cœur ! Snif !) ce qui me bouste pour écrire. Je suis désolé de ne pas mettre mes chapitres plus vite mais avec le BAC qui approche c'est pas très facile ! Mais bon je fais une spéciale dédicace aux cours de philo et d'histoire qui me laissent le temps d'écrire ma fic ! lol ! ( c'est pas sérieux tout ça !) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4** : Si j'étais un acte méprisant je serais la violence…

Une semaine s'était écoulée, bébé Snape avait déjà plus d'un an. Le calvaire de la préfète à allaiter son protégé s'était terminé, malgré que se geste naturel s'était inscrit dans son quotidien sans aucune gêne mais il s'avérait que Severus était un petit vorace et que du haut de ses un an il voulait toujours tété. Hermione avait remarqué la lueur dans le regard du bébé qui ne pouvait apparaître que dans celui de son professeur de potion.

Une phrase de Dumbledore la frappa : « il a gardé sa mémoire mais aura des réaction de son âge »…

Allongée dans son lit, la préfète profitait de se samedi matin dans la folle espérance d'avoir un semblant de grâce matinée ! Même les potions anti-douleur que bébé Snape prenait pour ses dents qui sortaient l'empêchait de faire des nuits complète après tout il restait Severus Snape !

Une petite main vint lui tapoter l'épaule. Les yeux encore endormies, Hermione vit Severus les yeux plein d'espoir.

-Laisse moi dormir petit pervers.

Severus fronça des sourcils, grommelant légèrement. Un bras d'Hermione vint se posé sur lui et le rapprocha contre elle.

-Pitié laisse moi dormir.

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur la bouille d'ange. Son petit corps s'extirpa des bras endormis de sa protectrice. Il l'observa dormir paisiblement. Sa main pinça le nez de la belle endormie. Dans un sursaut elle se leva pour voir le petit mutin éclater d'un rire cristallin.

-Ah oui tu le prend comme ça ! D'accord prépare toi à souffrir !

Bébé Snape se tassa sur lui-même, tremblant face à cette femme si grande à ses yeux.

Hermione, le regard tueur, eut un léger sourire avant de s'engager dans une guerre sans merci de chatouille. Sévy en ressortie totalement hilare et les larmes aux yeux.

Draco et Hermione s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis la métamorphose de Severus. C'étaient aussi les deux seuls élèves pouvant approcher Bébé Snape.

Draco aimait s'occuper de son professeur des potions, et directeur. Ainsi il pouvait en même temps rendre service à son homologue féminin pour quelle puisse étudier et réviser tranquillement.

Le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, notamment celui de métamorphose, elle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Draco ?

-Quoi ?

La préfète en chef regarda son partenaire, l'expression indéchiffrable, Bébé Snape de son côté arrêta toute activité :

-Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, tu sembles préoccupé, tu es presque distant, toujours un peu ailleurs. Je me trompe ?

-Non, tu as raison. Mais moi-même je ne sais pas ce que j'ai réellement.

-Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras près ?

-Bien sur. Je ne peux rien cacher à ma confidente ! Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et rajouta :

-Je t'abandonne quelques minutes, il faut que j'aille chercher un bouquin dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

-D'accord.

Hermione se leva du tapis quel occupait pour s'asseoir au près de son protégé.

Une silhouette sombre s'était infiltrée dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef quand Draco fut sortit. Tapis dans l'ombre, il observait la jeune femme et son bébé. S'approchant à pas de loup il se plaça face à Hermione qui sursauta de cette soudaine apparition.

-Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment es-tu rentré ?

-C'est Malefoy qui m'a laissé entré.

-Ah bon ?

-Après tout n'ai-je pas le droit de voir ma petite amie ?

-Non euh si, tu as le droit, mais tu aurais du me prévenir, je…

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, Ron l'embrassait avec force. Il l'écrasait de son poids, Hermione le repoussa avec difficulté.

-Arrête Ron, je dois réviser !...

-Arrête Ron, j'ai pas le temps Ron, j'ai mal à la tête Ron, c'est pas le moment Ron ! Ca m'énerve ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je veux être avec toi Hermione, je te veux pour moi ! Et tu le seras !

Ses yeux étaient comme fou, il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Bébé Snape le fusilla du regard.

-Ron, il y a le Bébé et …

-On s'en fou !

Il poussa sans ménagement Bébé Snape du canapé. Ce dernier tomba, tapant dangereusement sa tête contre le sol.

-NON !

Hermione, comme une mère apeurée par cette chute, voulu prendre son protégé et s'assurer qu'il n'est rien de grave. Mais à se geste elle reçut une claque qui la sonna.

-Laisse le !

Des bras solides l'entravèrent sur le sofa, les mains bloquées au-dessus de la tête, un corps l'écrasant, elle ne pouvait bouger.

-Je te veux Hermione, je veux que tu sois mienne…

Elle était tétanisée. Des souvenirs de sa captivité chez Voldemort refirent surface, elle se rappela des mangemorts l'entourant pou assouvir leurs envies. Cette pensée la paralysa, une partie de son esprit cherchait assez de force pour se sortir de cette situation.

Hermione sentait l'érection du roux se frotter su on bas ventre. Terrifiée. Les mains du jeune homme parcouraient son corps, se débattant avec ses affaires. Au bord de la nausée, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête étriper cet abrouti !

Au moment le plus critique, un cri transperça leurs tympans. Bébé Snape était revenu à lui, un hale de magie l'entourait. Se si petit être était effrayant, d'un seul regard, Ron s'éleva dans les airs et alla s'écraser lourdement sur le mur opposé, sonné il resta à terre.

Draco entra en trombe dans la pièce et asséna un coup de poing magistral aux roux.

-Plus jamais ça ! Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle sinon tu vas le regretter !

Draco s'approcha d'Hermione et regarda sa joue bleui, c'est la main de la jeune femme qui le retenait qui empêcha le blond de se faire renvoyé de Poudlard pour meurtre d'un autre élève.

Ron se releva péniblement :

-Tu t'es alliée avec se serpent Hermione ?! Tu me dégoûtes !

S'en était trop ! Comment osait-il dire ça ! Hermione explosa :

-TU OSES ME DIRE SA APRES SE QUE TU VOULAIS ME FAIRE ! TU AS ESSAYE DE ME VIOLER ET TU AS FAIT DU MAL A MON BEBE ! JAMAIS JE NE TE PARDONNERAIS CA TU M'ENTENDS !!

-Se n'est pas ton bébé ! Tu es folles, c'est le bâtard graisseux, si il crêve personne ne le regrettera !

-Si moi !

-Tu es à moi Hermione !

-Tu me dégoûtes, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour me mettre avec toi ! Sors d'ici et ne m'approche plus jamais ! Tout est fini entre nous !!

Personne ne le vis, personne ne le sut. Mais à ce moment, Severus Snape affichait un sourire vainqueur, son rival était hors d'état de nuire…

**Voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Bisous à tous !**


	6. Si j'étais une terreur, je serais la col

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce gros retard mais je pense que la majorité d'entre vous comprendront, je suppose que je n'ai pas été la seule à passer mon BAC ! D'ailleurs que j'ai eut du premier coup sa fait trop plaisir !!!!! Vous pouvez pas imaginer le sourire indécollable qui trône sur mes lèvres depuis lundi ! Mdr !

**Note de l'auteur, vous-jure-que-c'est-la-dernière !: **Je veux juste rajouter quelques mots pour dire un gros merci à tous mes reviewers ! Vous m'avez bien fait rire et m'avez donnés des idées pour la suite j'espère que ça ne va pas vous décevoir ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 :** Si j'étais une terreur je serais la colère d'une mère (même de substitution !) 

-Tu sais où il est ?

-Bien sur ! Tout le monde le sais !

-D'accord ! Tu le récupères quand ?

-Bientôt, il ne faut pas vous inquiétez. Tu peux prévenir les autres.

-Bien, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide ?

-Non, je connais les lieux et il n'est gardé que par une gosse de 17 ans.

-Se sera facile alors…

-Je resterais tout de même sur mes gardes, elle est sacrément futé.

-Je te fais confiance. Sinon tout marche selon nos plans ?

-Bien sur, le vieux n'y voit que du feu.

-Fait attention tout de même, on lui a déjà servit ce plan par le passé.

-Oui mais il a mit un an avant de s'en rendre compte.

-Mais il avait réussie à déjouer nos desseins.

-C'est vrai, mais là il n'aura pas le temps, je passe à l'action se soir.

-Et demain nous serons loin avec le traître !

-Nous pourrons enfin vengez notre maître !

-Tu as assez de potions ?

-Il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup mais se sera suffisant pour le dîner de se soir. Cette nuit je n'en aurais plus l'usage.

-Le jour commence à décliner, tu devrais y aller !

-Alors à toute à l'heure !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à la sortie d'une des tavernes de Préaulard. L'un s'enfonça dans les ténèbres d'une ruelle sombre et disparu et l'autre bien emmitouflé dans sa cape se dirigea vers le château de Poudlard. Avant de s'exposer à l'avenue principale du village, il resta dans l'ombre d'une impasse pour sortir une flasque dont il but une longue gorgée. Son visage était caché par sa capuche mais l'on pouvait deviner ses traits se crisper et former une grimace par ce liquide de provenance inconnu. Prit de quelques convulsion, il attendit plié par la douleur que tout cela cesse pour continue son chemin.

* * *

Le regard dans le vague, ses bras se serrait contre elle-même. C'est une petite main qui vint la sortir de sa torpeur. Depuis la tentative de viol de Ron, Hermione restait absente, plongée dans ses sombres pensées.

Bébé Snape du haut de ses 1 ans presque et demie, n'arrivait pas encore à former un mot compréhensible. Même s'il était en âge de parler, cela aurait beaucoup étonné Severus qu'il puisse former des phrases comme l'adulte qu'il était il y a presque deux semaines. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, le bébé qu'il était avait une forte envie de pleurer !

Foi de Severus Snape se rouquin allait en bavé ! Personne ne pouvait traiter sa Granger comme ça !

_« Ca Granger ? Va te faire soigner Bébé Snape ! »_

Hermione regarda son protégé sur le point de fondre en larme. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Ronald Weasley était comme ça ! Mais pourquoi c'était elle intéressée à se crétin !

-Vien Bébé on va manger.

* * *

C'était l'heure du dîner, tout le monde était présent quand la préfète-en-chef pénétra dans la grande salle. Elle vint s'asseoir au côté de Harry ignorant royalement le roux de l'autre côté.

Comme tous les autres soirs rien ne se passa d'extraordinaire, les conversations allaient bon train, les estomacs se remplissaient. Dumbledore en venait même à regretter le temps des Maraudeurs où encore les jumeaux Weasley… Toutes les personnalités étaient à leur place sauf Harry Potter qui semblait enfin pouvoir vivre sans avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules, Hermione Granger qui avait une nouvelle tache à accomplir celle de veiller sur le professeur Snape ce qui lui faisait oublier son erreur passée. Cette jeune femme ne se doutait pas encore que son avenir serait autant chamboulé par une simple potion, elle ne se doutait pas non plus du destin assez étrange que serai le sien. Le directeur souriait aux faits que lui seul savaient. Ensuite il y avait aussi Draco Malefoy, un peu appart des Serpentards, futur mangemort repenti. Et enfin, Slugorne. Le professeur des potions, étaient bien étrange, restant à l'écart des autres il fixait un point dans la salle qui s'avérait être la place de la préfète-en-chef et de son protégé. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce professeur mais Slugorne avait toujours été un bavard invétéré. Tous deux avaient de longue discutions jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Un doute traversa l'esprit du directeur. A la fin du dîner, quand tout le monde fut parti, Albus se dirigea vers le parc et notamment les grilles pour transplaner.

Il arriva dans un petit village au nord de l'Ireland, les rues étaient sans vies. Il progressa vers la maison la plus à l'écart du village. La maison était vieille et semblait inhabitée depuis quelque temps, comme abandonner ! L'herbe du jardin était haute et des mauvaises herbes s'y installaient.

Albus s'arrêta net à la porte d'entrée quelque chose n'allait pas, les sourcils froncés la baguette aux aguets, il passa la porte fracturée. Un cyclone était passé dans cette maison, tous les objets jadis sur les étagères ou autres meubles jonchaient le sol, brisés. Ceux qui avaient fait tout ce chantier avaient pris un soin tout particulier à ne laisser aucune chose en bon état. Le vieux sorcier monta dans les combles. Il ne fut pas surpris de retrouver le même spectacle à l'étage !

Quand il entra dans la chambre une odeur putride le pris de nausée. Il se jeta un sort pour éviter de sentir cette horreur. L'odeur de mort provenait de l'armoire au fond de la pièce. Il posa sa main sur la poignée redoutant ce qu'il y trouverait, et quand il tourna celle-ci un cadavre en état avancé de décomposition tomba à ses pieds.

Albus Dumbledore reconnu le cadavre, étant le propriétaire des lieux : c'était le véritable Slugorne.

* * *

Au même moment au château, une ombre menaçante parcourait les couloirs sombres et froids. Celui qui se faisait passer pour le professeur des potions se dépêchait vers les quartiers des prefets-en-chefs.

Comme tous les professeurs en cas d'urgence, il connaissait le mot de passe du tableau qui insouciant le laissa entrer. Les deux préfets-en-chefs étaient en train de faire leur ronde habituelle, il lui fallait donc faire vite. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la fille et y pénétra.

Bébé Snape ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir se redressa en s'attendant de voir Hermione rentrer enfin de sa ronde, moment de la journée avec les cours où elle le laissait seul. Bébé Snape ne vit rien, rien d'autre qu'un rayon rouge le toucher.

L'homme s'approcha du lit de l'enfant, le rayon du sort Stupéfix était assez puissant pour un bébé pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Il prit donc ce petit être sans défense et le ravisseur s'en alla avec son fardeau.

Le souffle court, il traversa tout le château au pas de course. Un couloir en sprint, plusieurs tournant qu'il prit serré, il dut reprendre son souffle plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre son but. Le mot de passe fut donné, il parcouru la dernière distance en courant pour trouver une Hermione en larme devant le lit de son protégé, serrant tout contre elle la couverture qu'il avait l'habitude de traîner partout.

-Hermione, je suis désolé. Je suis arrivé trop tard.

Les yeux encore rougie par ses pleurs, elle releva la tête, la tristesse l'avait quitté pour laisser place à une colère sans nom.

-Qui a osé faire ça !

-Je vous de découvrir le corps sans vie du professeur Slugorne chez lui en Ireland. Il paraîtrait que celui qui assurait les cours de potions depuis presque deux semaines était un imposteur.

-Pourquoi Severus ?!

-Parce qu'il est aux yeux de son ravisseur un traître à sa cause.

-Alors c'est un mangemort.

-Oui.

-S'en prendre à un enfant d'à peine deux ans c'est lâche ! Personne ne peut s'en prendre à mon Bébé Snape ! Il faut partir tout de suite le retrouver !

S'en discuter cet ordre, il souri face à la réaction de la préfète. Ainsi ils se mirent en route. Au portail de l'école, le directeur lança un sort pour tracer le transplanage. Une forte lumière bleue aux langues blanches vint happer Hermione et Dumbledore. Jamais elle n'eut fait tel voyage, la lumière était comme un doux liquide chaud l'enveloppant toute entière comme si elle était devenu une chose très fragile. Le paysage défilait par moment et le voyage ne fut tout de même que de courte durée.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent, déposés délicatement par la lumière, à l'orée d'une forêt épaisse. Ils marchèrent vers une clairière où trônait en son milieu une bâtisse pas très accueillante, vieille et délabrée.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre des éclats de voix.

-Ils sont au moins une dizaine. Détermina Albus.

_« Bien j'en fait mon affaire ! »_

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Hermione n'était plus à ses côtés et entrait par une des fenêtres restées ouvertes.

A l'intérieur, elle trouva dix hommes entrain de se disputer :

-Non laissez le moi !

-Et pourquoi ça Malefoy ! On a tous autant le droit de le tuer que toi !

-Ouais pourquoi on te laisserait t'amuser et pas plutôt moi !

-Parce que c'est moi le chef ici et c'est moi qui l'ai ramené !

-Bien alors tuons le tous en même temps comme sa il n'y aura pas d'histoire !

-Ouais Macnair a raison !

_« Et bien heureusement qu'ils se disputent comme des gosses, sinon je serais arrivé trop tard ! »_

-Et si on le torturait avant ? Histoire de s'amuser avec le traître !

-Ouais on devrait le tuer d'une autre manière qu'avec l'Avada !

-D'accord on commence par quoi ?

Hermione se plaça derrière le petit groupe, c'était fou comme ces hommes étaient puérils ! Tous lui rappelaient Ronald Weasley ce qui était encore moins bon pour eux que les actes qu'ils avaient commis, leur agissement, l'enlèvement et tout le reste !

La jeune femme s'éclairci la gorge et au moment où ils se retournaient tous : (Une Griffondor n'attaque jamais par derrière, c'est un acte bien trop lâche et quelle satisfaction de voir leur expressions surpris)

-EXPELLIARMUS !

Toutes les baguettes vinrent à ses pieds et les dix hommes firent un magnifique vole plané contre le mur. Elle leur lança un autre sort pour qu'ils puissent restés à quelques centimètres du sol collé à leur mur.

-Bien moi je sais très bien quel châtiment je vous réserve !

Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.

-Par qui vais-je commencer ?

Dumbledore était rentré dans la pièce le souffle court, il fut amusé par cette scène et décida de voir la suite, tout comme bébé Snape qui restait assis sur le sofa défoncé un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Par toi Pettigrow !

Le dit nommé se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même.

-Je me demande comment tu as fait pour ne pas être tué pendant la bataille ! Mais en te connaissant je suppose que dés le premier sort tu es parti te terré dans un trou. Bien alors comme tu ressembles à une patate et que tu es un fana du couteau pour t'amputer, je me verrais bien te faire frire dans un chaudron d'huile bouillante comme de vulgaire fritte.

Elle regarda l'effet de ses mots sur le rat et le vit tremblé et couiner de terreur. Pour faire plus sensation elle fit apparaître un gros chaudron d'huile cuisant sur un feu qu'elle alluma. Le rat s'oublia.

-Bien je te laisse de côté le temps que sa cuise ! Bien maintenant à toi Macnaire. Le pro de la torture, et bien je vais essayer de te surpasser. Alors que dit tu de ça.

Elle métamorphosa la table en baignoire rempli de sel fin blanc (NDA : je précise car sa existe le sel noir et rose (réunion)).

-Je vais commencer par te faire une fine entaille le long de ton torse pour décoller ta peau, en bref je vais te dépecer de la tête aux pieds et te plonger dans la baignoire de sel.

Macnaire lui fit un large sourire.

-Je suis sur que tu aimerais çà ! Fit-elle en lui tapotant la joue.

Dumbledore la voyant avoir les choses en mains il s'éclipsa quelques minutes pour revenir prendre sa place initiale. Il ne restait apparemment plus que deux personnes à passé au jugement de la brune vu l'état des huit autres.

-Toi Rosier, je vais t'enterrer jusqu'au cou et te verser un pot de miel sur la tête. Ensuite j'invoquerais des fourmis tueuses d'Afrique ! Elles seront attirées par le miel et elles te dévoreront vivant !

-Et enfin Malefoy ! Le meilleur pour la fin. Je te vois crucifié sur la façade de cette vieille bâtisse, je vais te raser la tête et te ferais bouffer ta sale chevelure de Barbie et je te mettrais des vipères à la place qui avec beaucoup de chance te boufferons le visage et les corbeaux à l'entour finiront le reste !

Au moment où elle eut finit son long monologue, les détraqueurs qui gardaient à nouveau la prison des sorciers, firent leur entré pour emmener les derniers mangemorts de feu Voldemort.

-Et bien Hermione je ne savais pas que tu avais autant d'imagination !

-Je sais mais j'avais bien envie de le faire tout de même…

De retour au château, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de coucher Bébé Snape dans son lit mais elle le garda avec elle, se promettant de ne jamais plus le quitté tant qu'il ne serait pas en âge de se protéger tout seul même en sachant ses ennemis sous les verrous. Quant à Severus, il ne pouvait plus le nier, la nature profonde de cette jeune femme lui plaisait définitivement !

**Voila voilà ! Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bise à tous **

**Lily078**


	7. Si j'étais un métier, je serais

**Mon chapitre 6 très en retard. Sorry, ne me tué pas…**

**Chapitre 6 :** Si j'étais un métier, je serais prof…

Dans une chambre douillette et paisiblement endormie, une jeune femme, ou plutôt un ange à la crinière brune dormait à poing fermé. Un rayon de soleil perçait à travers ses rideaux et éclairaient d'une lumière bénite le visage de cette belle endormie.

Aujourd'hui, le petit être à ses côtés atteignait l'âge de deux ans. Il était haut comme trois pommes mais ce petit garçon gagnait chaque jour en prestance, l'homme qu'il était avant arrivait à percer et donnait plus de maturité à cet enfant hors du commun.

Comme chaque matin, en secret il regardait longuement cette jeune fille, celle qui était pour lui un ange gardien. Paisiblement endormie, il aimait inscrire les moindres détails de son visage dans son esprit, ainsi il emportait son image qu'il pouvait redessiner les yeux fermés partout où elle n'était pas.

Sa main si petite encore se posa sur l'épaule de son ange :

-Mione.

La dite Mione se réveilla :

-Oh Severus, tu parles…

C'était le premier mot que Severus prononçait depuis sa métamorphose. Et son premier mot fut son prénom, de quoi lui remonter son ego surtout venant de Severus…

-Que veux-tu mon cœur ?

-A faim.

* * *

C'est ainsi que la journée commença. Hermione pensait que le sourire qui restait accroché à ses lèvres, comme une mère gaga de son enfant qui vient de dire maman. Elle pensait que rien n'aurait pu le lui arracher. Et bien se fut une erreur de sa part.

La matinée commença doucement par le petit déjeuner qui n'annonça rien de significatif. Les cours de la préfète ne débuteraient qu'à 9 heures 30 cela devait lui laisser le temps de se préparer mais le directeur en décida autrement et la convoqua dans son bureau.

* * *

Dumbledore plonger dans la paperasse administrative ne vit pas la préfète-en-chef pénétrer dans son bureau.

-Vous m'avez fait demander professeur ?

-Ah miss Granger. J'aimerais que vous répondiez à ces quelques questions.

Il lui tendit un lourd questionnaire qu'elle prit intriguer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Professeur ?

-Et bien voyez par vous-même. Vous pouvez vous installer ici.

D'un geste de la main, il déblaya une partie de son bureau en face de lui et l'intima de s'asseoir. Elle s'installa donc, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions tant qu'elle ne finirait pas ce questionnaire. Elle parcoura des yeux la première page.

_« Les potions, c'est un questionnaire sur les potions, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut que j'en fasse ? Croit-il que je ne suis plus au niveau à cause de ma nouvelle fonction ? »_

Hermione commença à noircir des pages et des pages pour prouver qu'elle restait la meilleure. Les questions étaient plus en plus dures et portaient sur les cours de première année jusqu'à la fin de la septième année. Bien sur elle connaissait déjà tout son programme et elle termina bien vite cette première partie. Oui première partie, car les autres parties portaient sur les différents cours qu'elle passerait aux ASPIC. Une fois terminé, elle tendit le tout au directeur qui prit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur les parchemins, plusieurs rayon verre fusèrent du questionnaire :

-Parfait, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, c'est parfait. Vous avez une connaissance et une mémoire très impressionnante miss Granger ! Je me demande pourquoi je ne vous fais pas passer vos ASPIC de suite.

Hermione se sentit légèrement rougir à ces remarques qu'elle prit comme un compliment.

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire Hermione. Je n'ai plus de professeur pour les potions et je ne peux assurer les cours n'y trouver un remplaçant qualifié pour se poste. Alors je vous demande si vous pouviez enseigner jusqu'à ce que le professeur Snape puisse de nouveau reprendre ses cours.

-Euh je ne sais pas professeur si je suis apte à enseigner et puis il faut tout de même que je continu à réviser pour mon examen et…

-Hermione, si tu avais passer tes ASPIC aujourd'hui je t'aurais donné un optimal dans toutes les matières. Non je suis sur que tu feras un bon professeur tu as tant à donner aux autres, ton savoir est exceptionnel crois moi.

-Bien alors dans ce cas je pense que je ne peux que accepter… Mais que vais-je faire de Severus je le laisse à Poppy ? J'aimerais garder un œil sur lui.

-Bien sur je comprend, je pense que tu pourrais le garder avec toi pendant les cours et le mettre dans son bureau qui est la pièce d'à côté, en sécurisant la salle il ne courra aucun danger. Et de ce fait tu n'auras pas à t'en faire pour lui.

-Merci professeur, je ne sais quoi vous dire… comment vous remerciez pour votre confiance en moi…

-Soyez simplement impartiale et surtout restez vous-même.

Bébé Snape à ses côtés faisaient une drôle de tête, peut être n'arrivait-il pas à concevoir qu'elle serait prof à sa place. Il aimait bien Hermione mais fallait pas pousser. Elle lui avait prit en quelque sorte sa vie, puisque à cause d'elle il se retrouvait dans cet état et en plus maintenant elle lui prenait sa place.

Severus c'était mis dans tout ses états à son dernier cours, il avait tant de haine envers cette fille, elle se croyait tout permis, une véritable miss je-sais-tout horripilante que rien ne pouvait arrêter, lui faisant toujours tête comme il pouvait la détester à cette époque, bien avant qu'elle lui sauve la vie… Et puis il eut cette fameuse nuit…

Flash Back

Le maître des potions était dans l'une de ses demeures, laissées par sa famille, les Prince qui détenaient une fortune considérable mais que Severus cachait aux yeux de tous, il voulait garder sa vie paisible et rester solitaire, et d'ailleurs il songeait sérieusement de se séparer de plusieurs de ses propriétés étant donné qu'il n'y vivait jamais à l'exception de son appartement au cœur de Londres où il y séjournait à peine deux mois par an. Snape se trouvait dans une petite maison de campagne imprégnée de magie noire. Depuis la chute du Lord, Severus se devait de faire du rangement dans sa vie en commençant par effacer certaines choses compromettantes qui pouvait l'envoyer tout droit à Askaban. Sa période noire se devait d'être terminer se soir. A l'aube de ses quarante ans, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui et il se devait de ne pas la rater. Bien sur il ne changerait pas tout notamment son comportement envers les premières années dépourvu de connaissance et notamment de cerveau ni de ces Griffondors complètement irresponsable.

Ainsi, il fit le ménage en détruisant beaucoup d'objet ou de livre dangereux, il garda tout de même quelques ouvrages rares qu'il envoya directement à son appartement. Enfin le soir arriva, il devait se rendre à Poudlard, aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée et il devait être présent au banquet, comme chaque année.

_« Maudit directeur ! Pourquoi doit-il m'infliger pareil calvaire ! »_

Un bruit derrière lui l'alarma. Severus voulut prendre sa baguette qui reposait à ses côtés mais une main plus rapide la faucha.

Impuissant, il fit face à ses agresseurs. Cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.

-Et bien Severus, on dirait que le traître fait un peu de ménage dans sa vie ! Histoire de paraître un peu plus blanc aux yeux des autres.

-Alors qu'ici tout le monde sait se que tu es. Tu as été le plus meurtrier et le plus cruel d'entre nous à une époque.

-Oui mais maintenant tu nous as trahi et tu vas payer ton acte ! Annonça une troisième voix.

Encerclé par ses assaillants, il ne pu que reculer jusqu'à ce que le mur lui face obstacle. Le visage impassible, il attendit la suite des évènements.

Les sorts fusèrent d'un geste de la main il réussissait tant bien que mal de dévier les maléfices qui pouvaient lui causer de terrible dégâts. La magie sans baguette est art épuisant et bientôt il fut à bout de force contrairement à ses agresseurs qui ne ployaient aucunement face au sorcier seul.

La respiration haletante, Severus était impuissant à sa situation, son assurance déclinait tout comme son espoir d'en ressortir vivant…

Bientôt il se retrouva en position de faiblesse, à genoux il ne pouvait qu'attendre le coup de grâce, enfin c'est ce que pensaient les sorciers se tenant devant lui. Mais en fait, il rassemblait ses dernières forces pour jeter un dernier sort.

Les agresseurs trop heureux d'avoir réussie à mettre le grand maître des potions à terre, baissèrent leur garde et Severus en profita.

_« C'est ma seule chance… »_

De nombreuses blessures lui tenaillaient le torse, une autre mettait son bras droit hors d'usage, et il avait l'impression que les os de sa jambe étaient broyés.

Malgré toutes ces blessures, il lança un des sorts impardonnables sur Mcnair.

-Avada Kedavra ! Tonna-t-il dans la rage du désespoir.

Mcnair tomba au sol, raide mort. Les autres Mangemorts cessèrent immédiatement de rire.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Severus attrapa le manche d'un balai et s'envola se tenant tant bien que mal de son bras encore valide. Il arriva en catastrophe sur la pelouse du parc du château.

Le banquet avait déjà débuté. Ses blessures s'étaient encore plus ouverte par son atterrissage forcé et c'est en rampant qu'il atteignit péniblement le grand hall. Il réussi un couloir sombre bordé de grande armure et s'appuya derrière l'une d'elle.

_« Je n'en peux plus, si personne ne me trouve très vite, je suis foutu… Merlin, quelle honte, moi Severus Snape à besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, quel comble… »_

Severus ne put avancer plus, ses blessures trop importante le faisait souffrir atrocement, le sang chaud s'écoulait inlassablement de son torse. Bientôt, il baigna dans se liquide poisseux aux senteurs de fer. Sa vie partait loin de lui. Enfin elle avait une occasion de quitter se corps si longtemps meurtrie par le poids de longues années noires. Aussi loin pouvait remonter sa mémoire, il avait toujours été blessé autant physiquement que mentalement. Il s'était forgé un masque dur et sans sentiments, un masque qui était maintenant comme une seconde peau, il ne pouvait l'enlever et maintenant il allait mourir avec. Mourir… c'était étrange de savoir que sa vie allait s'arrêter là à l'aube de ses quarante ans, au moins jamais il n'aurait la crise de la quarantaine… Il retraça son existence en un court instant et il ne put que donner raison à cette vie de vouloir s'en aller. Il n'avait rien qui puisse le retenir ici ou quelque chose à quoi il puisse se rattacher pour se battre et retenir le fil si fragile de sa vie. La guerre était finit, il n'avait plus de rôle à jouer, oui à présent il était devenue inutile et il fallait voir la réalité en face, il ne manquerait à personne… A 39 ans, il n'avait pas de femme, pas d'enfant, pas de poste important, il n'était pas aimé alors autant ne pas retenir sa vie, il la laisserait enfin en paix, il la délivre et il pourrait enfin avoir le repos qu'il mérite tant…

_« Je me suis connu plus combatif… »_

Chez une personne à peu près normal, il aurait pu échapper une larme mais Severus mourai avec dignité. Sa respiration devint plus difficile, il commençait à ne plus sentir son corps endoloris.

Il se prépara à partir quand il se passa l'impensable : une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre et venait en sa direction, un rayon de lune l'éclaira, c'était une jeune fille et pas n'importe laquelle…

S'il aurait pu, la surprise aurait pu se lire sur son visage. Son élève honnis, venait en sa direction et allait le découvrir dans sa fâcheuse posture. Elle paraissait dans ses pensées et son expression se figea lorsqu'elle vit cette silhouette par terre et la surprise se peigna sur son visage de miss je-sais-tout, il en aurait presque rit tellement elle était ridicule.

La préfète-en-chef se pencha sur lui…

_« Pas de doute cette fille est bien une Griffondor, n'importe quel autre élève, mis à part les Serpentards, aurait pris ses jambes à son coup et m'aurait laissé crever dans mon coin. »_

Aucune peur quelconque ne traversa le visage de la jeune femme, elle voulu voir ses blessures, mais Severus la repoussa :

_« Mais emmène moi à l'infirmerie au lieu de vouloir satisfaire ta curiosité ! »_

Il aurait voulu le lui crier, lui cracher son venin en pleine face mais rien ne sortit, sa voix était déjà morte. Alors il la regarda faire, sans geste brusque elle lui ouvrit son haut et découvrit l'ampleur des dégâts. Son expression concentrer et ses mains à la peau si douce arrêtèrent l'hémorragie principal avec succès et professionnalisme. Sa peau, infime quelle soit, contre la sienne lui fit l'effet d'un courant électrique dans son corps et tout redevint douloureux, il sentit son corps comme jamais et la douleur était à son apogée. Au bord de l'inconscience, il se souvint être rentré dans l'infirmerie, les cries de l'infirmière et se fut le trou noir.

Quand il repris connaissance, il vit Hermione au-dessus de lui les mains s'approchant de son torse nu. Il savait que si elle le retouchait, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de la serrer étroitement contre lui. A ce moment il ne savait pourquoi il aurait eut telle réaction, alors ce qu'il trouva à faire c'est de lui cracher le venin qui n'était pas sortit se soir là.

A présent il savait, il avait enfin une raison de vivre, il était important pour elle, enfin il avait de l'importance pour quelqu'un…

Ainsi il avait vu rouge le sort ou se débile de rouquin avait tenté de violer Hermione, une pure envie de meurtre avait pris possession de lui et avait mis hors état de nuire se Weasley. Avec quelques années de plus, il l'aurait irréversiblement tué !

Fin du flash back

Sans en avoir eut le contrôle, alors qu'il avait lutté toutes ces années contre sa, une femme avait pris une grande importance dans sa vie et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour tous ces évènements.

Hermione avait une boule à l'estomac et elle ne put avaler grand-chose avant son premier cours. Harry était là pour l'encourager.

_« Au secours je vais mourir !»_

Le premier cours était bien sur celui des septièmes années, et elle redoutait de donner cours au Serpentard. Emprintant le masque impassible de Snape elle entra dans sa salle de cours, ou plutôt le cachot, en feintant son assurance.

-On veut pas de toi comme prof, Granger !

-Parkinson, je suis ton professeur que tu le veuilles ou non, ainsi je peux te retirer des points, te mettre une retenue, et si tu perturbe mon cours, je peux même te mettre une mauvaise appréciation sur ton dossier ce qui serait dommage si tu veux continuer tes études ou même trouver un travail…

Elle fit une pose pour constater l'effet de ses paroles, Parkinson et plusieurs de ses camarades de Serpentard blêmir à vu d'œil.

-… et bien sur quand vous m'adresser la parole appeler moi professeur Granger, je ne vous propose pas de m'appeler Hermione je crois que sa vous écorcherais.

Harry et Draco eurent un sourire en coins et les Griffondors parurent satisfait.

Hermione prit plus confiance en elle et put donner ses cours tranquillement…

**Voilà voilà dite moi ce que vous en pensez sa me fait toujours super plaisir !!!! **

**Merci à tout mes reviewers, vous me faites beaucoup rire, en espérant que je ne vous déçoit pas. Bisous à tous !**


	8. Si j'étais un sentiment

Chapitre 7 : Si j'étais un sentiment je serais la jalousie…

-Sales cornichons écervelés !

Le professeur Granger était installée à son bureau. Elle corrigeait les copies de ses troisièmes années et se n'était franchement pas brillant.

-Le tue-loup sert à apprivoiser les lapins carnivores… Mais c'est quoi sa ! Il a trop vu les Monty pythons lui.

Bébé Snape, âgé de 3 ans à présent se mit à exploser de rire tandis qu'Hermione griffonnait un grand T sur la copie du malheur élève.

- Vas-y moque toi. Mais tu rigoleras moins en février quand tu reprendras tes cours. Je te refilerais avec joie tous ces ignares.

_« Mais comment a-t-il fait pour tenir toutes ces années sans craquer ? ! C'est juré plus jamais je ne le critiquerais ! »_

Séverus se tut immédiatement, il commençait à apprécier de ne plus enseigner, il savourait pleinement ces sortes de vacances.

-C'est pas zuste !

Ce fut à Hermione d'éclater de rire face à la tête déconfite de son protégé.

-Aller, viens on va manger. La jeune fille prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle. Séverus posa sa tête sur son épaule, tout près de son cou. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son parfum. Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer son odeur. Elle l'apaisait, et dire que s'il n'y avait jamais eut cet accident jamais il n'aurait pu connaître cette plénitude. Où peut-être que si, se serait passé autrement et aurait été plus pratique étant donné qu'il aurait été plus vieux il aurait eut un autre champ d'attaque.

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur sa petite tête d'ange. En même temps il n'aurait pas eut cette complicité, ou encore n'aurait pas pu apprendre à la connaître comme maintenant. En bref il verrait bien où tout cela le mènera, dans quelques semaines ils auraient le même âge mais avant ça il redoutait le passage à l'adolescence et tout ce que cette période peut impliquer…

* * *

Dans une autre salle du château très reculée deux silhouettes tapies dans l'ombre complotaient un sombre dessein :

-Aller je te dis. C'est un plan génial !

-T'es vraiment sûre de toi ?

-T'as toutes tes chances, aies confiance en moi. J'irais mettre la potion dans son verre tout à l'heure personne ne le remarquera.

-Ok mais fait attention on ne sait jamais mais si elle la prend je suis sûre qu'elle ne pourra pas me résister…

* * *

La jeune femme pénétra dans la grande salle et alla s'installer au près de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas s'habituer à manger avec les autres professeurs et ces derniers la comprenaient tout à fait. Hermione dirigeait en quelque sorte ses amis en cours elle n'avait pas non plus envies de s'éloigner d'eux en prenant son rôle trop à cœur. Et puis les repas avec ses proches étaient un moment de détente avant de reprendre la pression de donner des cours même si elle commençait à s'y habituer.

-Salut Hermione !

-Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle vint s'asseoir aux côté de son ami au même moment où un Serdaigle venait saluer Harry.

-Bien, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Ron, il nous fuit comme la peste et à chaque fois que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet il devient tout rouge et part en claquant la porte.

-Et bien, on va dire que nous avons eut un petit différent et une altercation musclé.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Explique-moi…

-Pas pour le moment Harry je préfère oublier et qu'il continu à m'éviter me va très bien.

Séverus avait remarqué qu'Hermione c'était toute de suite tendu, et il y avait de quoi. Le souvenir de se qu'avait faillit faire se satané roux était un souvenir encore cuisant dans son esprit, dont il avait gardé une belle bosse pendant un certain temps. Bosse qui avait eut un côté positif étant donné qu'il avait vu à quel point la jeune femme tenait à lui, en le berçant pendant de nombreuses heures.

_« Merlin qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour qu'elle recommence… »_

Ce souvenir était douloureux pour lui à un point qu'il ne se l'expliquait pas mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point il devait l'être aux yeux d'Hermione, elle avait frôlé le viol et cet acte aussi abjecte qu'il soit était une chose qui laissait que trop souvent des séquelles. Et combien de fois l'avait-il surprise en plein milieu de la nuit haletante, la sueur et les larmes trempant son doux visage, dont les cauchemars déformaient ses traits de peur, de colère et d'incompréhension. Ces cauchemars qui devaient surement aller plus loin que ce qu'elle avait put vivre. Toutes ses nuits il les passait au près d'elle, essayant de la réconforter de son petit corps en des câlins tendres ou il regrettait que son corps ne fut âgé que de trois ans. L'homme en lui voulait s'exprimer librement sans zozoter, être libre de ses gestes, de ses actes et de ses paroles mais bien malheureusement pour lui il devait encore patienter. Mais il se tint une promesse, quand il ne sera plus sous la protection du nouveau maître des potions se sera lui qui protègera la jeune femme et la vengera !

Harry avait sentit lui aussi le malaise soudain de son amie. Il ne savait pas se qu'avait pu faire son meilleur ami mais quelque chose lui disait que ce dernier avait raison d'avoir honte de lui…

_« Pourvu que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de trop grave… »_

En voyant ainsi le survivant dans ses pensés et douter de son meilleur ami la carotte, Séverus vit une brèche dans laquelle il allait pouvoir s'engouffrer et faire voler cette amitié ridicule en éclat. Ainsi était-il entrain de tisser la toile de sa vengeance…

Un long silence s'était installé entre eux, Hermione était assez gênée, elle ne voulait pas blesser son meilleur ami, et n'avait aucune idée de la réaction du survivant s'il venait à l'apprendre. Soit il ne la croirait pas où alors il irait illico presto péter la sale tronche du rouquin. Malgré l'acte abjecte qu'elle avait faillit subir elle ne voulait pas qu'une si belle amitié entre les deux jeunes hommes vole en éclat, ce que sa conscience lui criait comme étant stupide. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il la rejette… c'était peut être idiot mais après tout elle pensait connaître Ron… Hermione ne supporterait pas de perdre Harry, Harry le frère que ses parents ne lui ont jamais donné, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne ni qu'elle soit déçu par sa réaction…

Comme pour achever Hermione, Ronald Weasley pointa son nez à la table des rouge et or. Il ne croisa pas le regard de la jeune femme et s'adressa directement à Harry.

-Harry, je voulais te demander si notre séance d'entrainement tenait toujours pour le match de samedi ?

-Oui, tu peux dire au reste de l'équipe qu'on se retrouve à la pause de cette après midi.

L'atmosphère était tendue, deux du trio d'or avait développé une soudaine fascination pour leurs chaussures tandis que le troisième les regardait tour à tour les sourcils froncés. Bébé Snape y vit une bonne ouverture, les hostilités étaient déclenchées.

-On t'aime pas carotte…

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté, le dénommé carotte devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et prit ses jambes à son cou.

-Snape !

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il savait que son professeur n'aimait pas Ron, mais pourquoi avait il dit « on » au lieu de « je ». Ron avait il fait quelque chose de vraiment si horrible au point qu'Hermione en vienne à le détester ?

Cette dernière regardait son protégé assez surprise puis n'en pouvant plus elle éclata de rire.

* * *

-Mione ? Je peux rester avec toi en cours ?

-Sev…

-J'serais sage j'te promets.

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec Pompom aujourd'hui… ?

-Non, quand j'suis pas sage et bah elle me met dans un lit, moi aime pas !

-Bien, mais promet moi de ne pas bouger et de ne pas perturber mon cours…

-Ok.

Séverus voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, même s'ils étaient pratiquement 24 sur 24 ensemble. C'était un sentiment inexplicable, à chaque fois qu'elle le laissait pour les cours Séverus se retrouvait comme dans un état de manque. Malgré son apparence enfantin, l'homme qu'il était ne l'avait jamais quitté, il ressortait comme une deuxième personnalité qui se battait avec l'enfant qu'il était redevenu. En fait seul son apparence et sa voix avait changées mais certainement pas qui il était avant cette étrange expérience.

En allant dans son cours il allait pouvoir voir comment se débrouillait sa remplaçante, il pourrait juger de ses compétences, la juger en tant que collègue et peut-être rire un peu. Il devait bien se l'avouer : ces vacances forcées n'avaient pas que des mauvais côtés.

_« L'atmosphère de terreur que je répandait juste en pénétrant dans une classe me manque énormément… »_

Le premier cours qu'il assistait serait surement très intéressant. La cloche sonna le début des cours et un flot d'élève de septièmes années entrèrent dans le cachot dans un silence mortuaire.

_« Eh bien, miss je-sais-tout a sut se faire respecter à se que je vois, on pourrait presque entendre les mouches voler. Je dois dire que là elle me fait honneur ! »_

Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigles prirent place et attendirent sans broncher les instructions pour la potion du jour.

Hermione releva lentement la tête de sa pille de copie pour toiser l'assemblée devant elle.

Dans un léger froncement de sourcil elle s'adressa à eux :

-J'ai corrigé vos copie et je dois dire que se n'est franchement pas brillant. Je m'attendais à mieux…

Séverus la vit se lever et distribuer les copies. De nombreux Insuffisant et quelque T furent donnés contre trois A, un E et un unique Optimal qui furent distribué. Bref c'était l'hécatombe.

-Le seul point positif c'est que vous vous êtes nettement amélioré en pratique. Mais cela ne sert à rien si vous ne connaissez pas la théorie.

Les élèves ne bronchèrent pas d'un pouce, beaucoup avait l'air dépité mais semblait comprendre leur professeur. Séverus vit alors deux choses qui le frappèrent : premièrement l'atmosphère n'était pas la même que lorsqu'il enseignait, les élèves semblait boire les paroles de la jeune femme, ils la respectaient et semblait plus apprécier son cours. Et deuxièmement, il y avait se grand et beau jeune homme batteur de l'équipe de Serdaigle qui venait d'écoper d'un T, dévorer littéralement des yeux son professeur, quelque chose d'inquiétant et malsain brillait au fond de ses yeux.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparez une potion assez particulière et particulièrement difficile à réaliser. Je ne veux pas voir de gaspillage d'ingrédient, ni de bavardage intempestifs. Les instructions serons inscrite sur le tableau et je passerais dans les rangs pour vous aidez. Si vous loupez cette potion vous irez en colle et vous aurez le loisir de recommencer jusqu'à la réussite de cette potion. Je ne vous donne pas le droit à l'erreur avec les notes catastrophiques que vous venez d'avoir.

Le cours se déroula dans un silence apaisant ou seul le bouillonnement des chaudrons et le crépitement du feu se faisait entendre.

Les émanations des chaudrons, se silence, la concentration tout cela manquait à Séverus et il devait bien avouer que sa remplaçante était bien plus pédagogue que lui.

Hermione remarqua que bébé Snape regardait avec attention les élèves, les potions. A ce moment, elle retrouvait son professeur, l'homme n'était jamais loin. Elle le suspectait de jouer la comédie de temps en temps. Il faisait vraiment et irrévocablement partie des Serpentards, la ruse et la malice se lisait dans les yeux et elle se l'avouait elle se laissait facilement berné par l'aspect innocent et par sa petite bouille.

Ne regardant pas vraiment devant elle, Snape vit le jeune homme au regard lubrique faire en sorte de positionner un obstacle devant le jeune professeur. Le sac du Serdaigle se renversa tandis qu'Hermione se prenait les pieds dedans sans pour autant tomber. Confuse de ne pas regarder ou elle avait mis les pieds, elle s'excusa et se baissa pour ramasser les affaires éparpiller.

Le jeune homme se baissa aussi en ramassant le dernier bouquin sa main tomba sur celle d'Hermione. Leur regard se croisa et la jeune femme se sentit rougir. D'un sourire charmeur il lui prit le livre et le rangea. Retournant à leur activité respective, Séverus vit sa protectrice déglutir. A première vue se jeune blanc bec ne la laissait pas indifférente, ce qui ragé intérieurement bébé Snape.

Le cours finit, Séverus fut étonné de voir que tous les élèves avaient réussie brillamment leur potion. L'opportun au sourire charmeur vint se placer devant le bureau et demanda à Hermione :

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger…

-de te déranger, combien de fois je vais devoir le dire vous n'êtes pas obliger de me vouvoyer.

-Pourtant TU le fait bien en vers moi…

_« Elle parlait des élèves en général crétin ! »_

-Que voulais-tu ?

-Et bien, je me rends compte que je suis vraiment nul en théorie contrairement à la pratique et j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais me donner quelque cours ou quelques astuces pour améliorer mon niveau. C'est très important pour moi.

_« Ouais à d'autre, c'est pas ton but premier petit *** »_

Le petit Séverus le foudroyait du regard, comment osait-il s'approcher de sa protectrice avec son physique de Malabar, sa voix mielleuse et son sourire niais aux dents éclatantes sorties tout droit d'une pub Colgate.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de responsabilité cette années, et mon emploie du temps est vraiment très chargé je…

-S'il te plait, si je pouvais le faire seul je le ferais mais là c'est vraiment important pour moi.

Il fit une mine de chien battue pour appuyer ses dires, ce qui le rendait vraiment ridicule aux yeux de Snape.

_« Toi, quand je reprendrais mon poste tu sera même plus que nul… »_

-Bien je vais voir se que je peux faire. Si tu veux j'ai une heure de libre ce soir après le dîner.

-Bien aucun problème.

-Alors disons à 20h30 ?

-D'accord j'y serais. A ce soir Hermione.

C'était limite s'il avait susurré son prénom. En passant la porte le jeune sot avait un sourire triomphant et il y avait de quoi, la première étape de son plan avait marché à merveille.

* * *

Le soir même Hermione donna donc son cours particuliers au Serdaigle.

-Tu vois Duncan se n'est pas si compliqué.

-Oui maintenant je le vois bien. Tu es vraiment un excellent professeur Hermione.

Il avait dit cela tout en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de la jeune femme.

-Merci.

Les joues légèrement rosies, elle continua à donner son cours.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait le Serdaigle, mais depuis se matin elle se sentait étrange, comme attiré par lui. Pourtant il était loin de son idéal masculin. Il était néanmoins charmant avec des yeux aux bleus profond et attentif à ce qu'elle lui disait.

L'heure passa relativement vite. La jeune femme remarqua que son protégé commençait à piquer du nez.

-Bien Duncan, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui mais si tu veux on peut se revoir demain soir à la même heure. Je viendrais seule cette fois-ci, je dois coucher Séverus. Bonne nuit.

Elle sortit de la pièce avec son protégé dans les bras. Une fois la porte refermée sur elle, le Serdaigle s'adressa à la pièce vide.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, fait de beau rêve…

Et en effet, cette nuit là, la jeune femme ne fit pas ses habituels cauchemars, mais rêva de chose plus consentit et très érotique.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin à bout de souffle. Elle venait de passer une nuit très agité sur son élève en cours de rattrapage.

_« Ce qui est très étrange, je ne ressent absolument rien pour lui… »_

_

* * *

  
_

-Tiens toi près c'est pour se soir !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire.

-On n'aura pas forcément beaucoup de temps, elle n'est pas idiote et peut se rendre compte de se qui se trame à n'importe quel moment.

-Occupe là le plus possible, fait le con qui comprend rien si tu veux et puis il y a la potion qui fera effet jusqu'à demain matin alors prend du bon temps si elle ne se rend compte de rien…

* * *

Ce soir là elle partit seule à son cours, laissant Séverus aux bras de Morphée.

Comme la veille, Duncan fut à l'heure et très attentif à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle avait aussi le désagréable sentiment que plus l'heure tournait et plus il se rapprochait d'elle.

* * *

Au même moment près des appartements d'Hermione, une silhouette encapuchonnée se faufilait telle une ombre menaçante. Elle réussie à entrer dans les appartements des préfets-en-chefs. Elle s'assura que Drago dorme bien pour ce dirigé vers l'autre chambre.

* * *

-Bien je crois que tu n'as rien d'autre à savoir, tu es un élève très studieux. Je vois pourquoi tu es à Serdaigle. Après ça tu ne peux qu'être meilleur en théorie.

Le jeune homme lui sourit. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il vit que l'heure était loin de s'achever et qu'il manquerait surement de temps !

* * *

Séverus se réveilla en sursaut. Il se sentait seul, sa protectrice l'avait laissé tomber pour flirter avec l'autre. Une multitude de sentiment l'envahirent, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti dans sa piètre existence, mais une chose était sûre, il y avait un sentiment dans tout sa qu'il connaissait bien : la haine.

A ce moment précis il savait qu'il détestait ce Duncan.

* * *

Duncan devait à tout prix la retenir.

-Tu es sure que mon apprentissage est terminé ?

-Bien sur, je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu es vraiment un bon prof.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

-Et tu as des yeux magnifiques tu sais.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle ne pouvait pas bougé et le laissa donc s'approcher.

La main du jeune homme glissa dans ses cheveux, il remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Il continua son approche et l'embrassa doucement. Hermione sentit une explosion en elle, ce fut quelque chose de très étrange de presque surnaturel, elle n'était pas attirée par lui mais pourtant elle ne pouvait bouger.

Duncan approfondit le baiser, sa langue venant caresser celle d'Hermione. Sans bouger elle vit les mains de ce dernier la prendre par la taille et lui caresser le dos. Une autre vague de sensation et d'explosion la submergea, elle en plaqua Duncan contre le mur et telle une furie lui arracher ses affaires. Son bassin se colla à son entre jambe, se cambrant elle se frotta contre lui. Le sexe raide et douloureux d'excitation collait son bas ventre, il aimait vraiment la tournure des évènements.

Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps, elle avait l'impression d'être une marionnette dont le corps répondait à des pulsions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, elle ne se permettrait pas de faire de telles choses après qui s'était passé avec Ron et puis elle avait une condition de professeur et enfin il ne l'attirait définitivement pas. Il était mignons certes mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Plongé dans ses réflexions elle ne vit pas ses mains défaire la boucle de ceinture et le pantalon de Duncan libérant son sexe à l'étroit.

Sa bouche dévorait le cou de son compagnon lorsqu'elle sentit tous ses sens se mettre en alerte, une douleur remontant de son cœur la fit reprendre pied.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement laissant entrer une ombre ténébreuse et cauchemardesque pour Séverus qui du haut de ses trois ans sursauta.

-Snape ! Enfin face à face ! Nous tenons notre vengeance…

-HERMIONE !

* * *

-Séverus !

Le nom de son protégé avait jaillit de ses lèvres. Hermione se précipita hors de la salle et courra à en perdre haleine jusqu'à ses appartements.

Duncan se rhabilla rapidement, le pantalon sur les chevilles n'était pas vraiment pratique pour courir.

-Merde ! J'espère qu'il a eut le temps.

Il se lança à la poursuite d'Hermione.

-Bordel, c'est qu'elle court vite !

Il la vit enfin au coin d'un couloir, elle commençait l'acensions d'un escalier quand il lui jeta un sort, la manquant de peu.

La baguette à la main, elle vit un sortilège passer devant ses pieds. Se mettant à couvert elle fit face à son adversaire prête à combattre. Elle le vit courir vers elle sans se préoccuper de se protéger. Alors elle plongea sur le côté, le visant au cœur il s'écroula sous un de ses stupéfix.

Il lui avait fait perdre son temps. Comme si des ailes lui avaient poussées, elle arriva en un temps record devant le tableau.

Le mot de passe fut donné, elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre.

Le petit Séverus était à plusieurs mètre au-dessus du sol, se tenant la gorge. Son visage avait une teinte bleuté par le manquement d'air. Une corde invisible semblait l'étrangler. Face à lui une silhouette encapuchonnée le tenait avec sa baguette. Trop occupé à se délecter de la scène qu'offrait ce petit être, il ne vit pas Hermione entrer.

-Espèce de lâche !

Et sur ce elle le stupéfia comme précédemment avec son compère. Séverus retomba mollement sur un des fauteuils de la chambre.

-Séverus !

Elle le prit dans ses bras la peur au ventre. Il respirait, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Mione…

Sa voix était faible et éraillé.

-Mon cœur, je suis désolé, je me suis fait avoir bêtement. Je suis tellement désolé !

Elle le sera fort contre elle. Sa petite tête dans son cou il se savait à présent en sécurité.

Séverus sentit son cœur se gonflé, jamais encore elle l'avait appelé mon cœur, l'homme en lui découvrit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais à présent il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme son fils et qu'il n'y aura pas cette barrière entre eux deux. Un lien fort les unissais il le savait. Il savait aussi que c'était elle et pas une autre qui serait son salut.

**Voila pour ce chapitre j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Ainsi je vous dis à bientôt. Je planche déjà sur le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ^^ c'est ce qui ma permit d'avancer alors merci à tous.**


	9. Si j'étais une expression, je serais

**Chapitre 8: Si j'étais une expression je serrais surprise…**

Au matin du 21 octobre, Hermione se réveilla au côté d'un petit garçon qui avait en ce jour 5 ans. Depuis que l'on avait attenté à sa vie, Séverus dormait toutes les nuits avec la jeune femme.

Sa présence était rassurante pour Séverus, il s'était fait à l'idée d'avoir besoin d'une personne et surtout d'une femme.

Les jours étaient passés inlassablement et Halloween était proche. Un bal costumé allait être organisé. L'effervescence de cette occasion ce faisait sentir et notamment dans les cours ce qui désespérait Hermione. Plusieurs de ses élèves avait fait sauté leur chaudron à cause de roucoulement ou d'œillade inopiné.

-Parker ! Vous resterez à la fin du cours pour nettoyer votre potion répandu sur le sol…

Le jeune professeur de Potion avait bien changé depuis « l'incident ». Elle était devenue froide et distante avec les élèves. Même ses amies ne la reconnaissaient pas, à part Harry et Drago qui la soutenait pleinement. Elle pensait que le fait qu'elle soit aussi jeune qu'eux, qu'elle était elle aussi élève il y a peu et qu'elle le redeviendrait ferais la différence, que tout ce passerait bien. Hermione voulait croire que grâce à ça, tout serais différent qu'elle pourrait avoir une relation privilégié que tout serais plus simple. Mais non, ils étaient tous pourris, tous de sales gamins qui attendaient la petite faille pour si engouffrer, on leur donnait la main ils vous prenaient le bras et plus si affinité…

Un élève de première année entra tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Quand elle leva la tête elle se reconnu en lui. Hermione se voyait très bien à sa place, lorsqu'elle du affronter la chauve sourie des cachots, Séverus, elle avait pris sa place, elle était lui. Tout ceci déplaisait fortement à la jeune femme mais à présent elle comprenait pourquoi, comment ne pas le devenir…

-Ma…Madame

-Miss serait plus approprier.

- Excusez-moi Miss…

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande.

-Et bien il fallait le dire tout de suite !

Et dans un magnifique mouvement de cape Snapien elle partit vers le bureau directoriale, plantant là le jeune garçon et son élève occupé à récurer le sol.

* * *

-Entrez !

-Bonjour professeur…

Hermione s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. Devant elle se tenait Duncan et son compère qui avait attenté au jour de Séverus. Tous deux étaient entravés, la tête baissé. On sentait la honte et le malaise qui les parcouraient.

_« Sales petits enfoirés ! »_

Comme lisant dans ses pensées Dumbledore s'interposa.

-Ils sont tous les deux ici pour s'expliquer sur ce qu'il c'est passé. Depuis leur incarcération ils n'ont rien dit et c'est le moment de passer aux aveux. Je pense qu'il est important que vous soyez là pour les entendre.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle regarderait dans les yeux Duncan sans ciller ainsi il pourra lire toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, il serait qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui et sa sécurité qu'il ne sorte pas avant de longues années. Elle le regarderait et il ne pourra pas soutenir son regard, la jeune femme se jura qu'il voudrait mourir plutôt que de se retrouver en face d'elle.

_« On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient sans en payer le prix »_

-Messieurs asseyez-vous ! Miss Granger prenez place.

Respectant ce qu'elle c'était promis elle se mit bien en face de ces deux idiots.

_« Ils n'osent même pas relever la tête. »_

Cinq minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne disent un mot. Excédée, Hermione lança froidement :

-Ayez la décence d'assumer vos actes ! Parlez !

Duncan avait les mains moites et des tics nerveux. C'est l'autre qui se lança.

-C'était une vengeance…

-Une vengeance ? Le directeur semblait surpris mais pas plus que cela, il s'attendait à des représailles faite sur le maître des potions d'autant plus qu'il était vulnérable, quoique… mais il fut tout de même surpris que cela viennent de deux élèves de Serdaigle.

-Oui, pour Duncan c'était une vengeance pour les nombreuses humiliations que Snape lui a fait subir, toutes ces heures ou il a récuré les chaudrons et les bocaux de cervelles…

Dumbledore était impassible seul un de ses sourcil était arqué en réminiscence de sa surprise.

_« Et bien ça se voit qu'il n'a jamais eut cour avec Séverus »_

Hermione rigolait intérieurement, comment pouvait on respecter un élève qui n'avait aucun respect pour les autres, il n'avait que la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Et pour vous ? Qu'elles étaient vos motivations ?

-Mais motivation ! Il a tué mon père !

-Votre père ? Mais votre père est mort avant votre naissance dans un attentat à la bombe d'un quartier moldu. Le professeur Snape n'y était pour rien.

-Non pas lui ! Mon beau père si vous préférez ! Celui que je considérais comme mon vrai père !

Hermione le toisa :

-Qui était-ce ?

-McCannon…

-McCannon ? Le mangemort ?

-Oui c'était un des plus fervents partisans du maître !

_« Eh bien se n'est pas une grosse perte alors… »_

Au nom du mangemort Séverus, qui ne quittait pratiquement plus Hermione, palie violemment. Des bribes de ses souvenirs d'adultes l'assagirent.

_« Seigneur… »_

Il se souvint avoir défendu sa vie et se fut ce soir là qu'Hermione le découvrit dans le couloir aux portes de la mort. McCannon était un sorcier puissant et terrifiant. Des flashes back de tortures et de tueries sanglantes revinrent aux yeux de ce petit être. C'était un homme plein de furie bestiale et barbare. Il avait surpris Séverus comme un lâche : dans le dos.

-Quand a-t-il tué votre père ? Le visage de Dumbledore ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion, totalement impassible il attendait la réponse à sa question et il n'était pas le seul.

-A la rentrer…

La jeune femme revit son professeur agonisant et baignant dans son sang. Elle se souvint s'être dit que le combat qui l'avait mit dans cet état avait du être bestiale et terrifiant à voir. Hermione s'était même demander s'il n'avait pas affronté un loup garou se soir là.

-C'est une grave accusation que vous faites là. Vous en êtes conscient ?

-Oui monsieur le directeur, je sais qu'il l'a tué puisque j'étais là !

-Vous étiez là ? Bien il est facile de vérifier cette information…

Dumbledore se leva et sortit sa baguette. Séverus palie encore plus et regarda succécivement le directeur et Hermione. Le directeur dirigea sa baguette vers la tempe du jeune homme pour en extraire le souvenir…

-Non !

-Séverus ? Dumbledore se redressa et regarda le petit garçon prostré près du fauteuil du jeune professeur.

-Qu'y a-t-il Séverus ? Hermione déposa sa main sur la joue de son protégé.

Séverus baissa la tête résigné, après tout ils le seraient s'en doute un jour, a quoi bon faire reculer l'inévitable :

-Rien.

Dumbledore continua donc et déposa le souvenir dans sa pensine et invita tout le monde à y plonger.

Il faisait noir, c'était une nuit sans étoile, sans lune. Une ombre plus noire que la nuit s'approchait furtivement d'une maison faiblement éclairé.

Elle atteignit la porte d'entrée, frappa un coup et attendit. Une femme ouvra.

-Christine. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ? Hermione reconnut la voix de son professeur.

-Entre je t'expliquerais tout à l'intérieur.

Elle s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte pour le laisser passer. De dos Séverus ne put voir le regard terrifier que lança cette Christine à l'extérieur de sa maison.

La lumière tamisée laissait voir un petit salon accueillant, douillé. Séverus Snape enleva sa cape et Hermione put voir la baguette de se dernier était dans une des poches de la cape du maître qu'il lança sur un des fauteuils tout proche.

La suite se passa très vite, un homme massif se jeta sur Snape, il l'attaquait dans le dos. Séverus fut projeté contre la cheminée en face de lui. Le choc fut si violant qu'Hermione put entendre plusieurs côtes de Séverus se brisées. Sonné il mit trop longtemps à se relevé et se prit un Endoloris dans ses côtes déjà meurtries. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche mais il serra les dents dans un rictus de douleur.

Roulant sur le côté il put voir en face son assaillant : McCannon. Les yeux injectés de sang, il lança un Avada à Séverus qui l'évita tant bien que mal. Snape rampa jusqu'à sa cape pour y prendre sa baguette.

-Rien ne sert de s'échapper Séverus, mon ami, je vais te tuer ce soir. Tu nous as trahis, tu as contribué à tuer le maître, je vais te torturer et quand j'en aurais finit avec toi tu regretteras d'être né.

McCannon lança un sortilège de magie noire qui lacera une des jambes de Séverus. Le sang s'écoulait lentement des plaies de Snape. Ce dernier se releva et s'enveloppa d'un sort de protection. Un échange interminable de sort était lancé. Les uns plus violent que les autres. Mais la densité du bouclier de protection du maître des potions diminuait au fur et à mesure que le sang, source de vie, s'échappait de son corps, pour s'éteindre définitivement.

Le bouclier ainsi disparu, l'adversaire de Séverus ne lui laissa pas le temps d'esquiver et lui lança un autre sort qui déchira la poitrine de Snape, plier en deux, un flot impressionnant de sang jaillit formant une flaque aux pieds de ce dernier.

_« Mais comment a-t-il fait pour survivre ? »_

Et comme pour répondre aux pensées d'Hermione, Séverus se redressa, il puisa dans toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour envoyer valser McCannon, la baguette de l'homme atterrissant aux pieds de Séverus, il se précipita vers l'homme à terre pour lui donner le coup fatal.

Le dernier sort qu'il lança, était un puissant maléfice noir qui arracha littéralement la cage thoracique du mangemort et on put y voir les derniers battements de cœur dont Séverus serra dans le creux de sa main. Comme si un feu intérieur ravageait le cœur de l'homme, il se flétrit instantanément et devint aussi noir que du charbon.

Une folie démoniaque c'était emparé de Séverus, on voyait dans ses yeux qu'au moment fatidique il y avait prit plaisir, Hermione vit alors un tout autre visage du maître des potions : un homme au visage de glace qui avait tué froidement. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, Snape était un homme qui était vraiment dangereux.

_« Comment ce petit être qui se tient devant moi, avec sa bouille d'amour peut accomplir un tel acte ? »_

Séverus Snape transplana :

-Papa !

Le jeune homme se précipita au près de son père déjà mort. Une profonde tristesse l'avait assaillit et quand il releva la tête on pouvait y voir une grande détermination, il se jura de venger la mémoire de son père et sur ses dernières paroles tout le groupe sortit du souvenir du Serdaigle.

Hermione était complètement abasourdie, elle n'en revenait absolument pas, tous ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'à ce moment précis elle ressentait de l'écœurement face à la scène qui c'était dérouler devant ses yeux et une grande crainte de l'homme qui se cachait dans ce si petit corps.

Hermione se promit de faire en sorte que sa n'arrive plus jamais, après tout il avait eut une nouvelle chance, une chance de tout recommencer à zéro et elle serait là pour le guider.

Quel horreur il les avait vu. Séverus ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce qu'avait ressentit ce jeune homme à ce moment là mais il comprenait mieux pourquoi toute cette haine dans un seul être. Ce qui fit le plus mal à Séverus se fut le regard d'Hermione, il était indescriptible mais il s'avait qu'à partir de ce moment elle ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même façon.

-Bien le mystère a été éclairé. Manifestement le professeur Snape est tombé dans un piège tendu par votre beau père, qui d'ailleurs l'a attaqué par derrière.

-Mais vous avez vu cette sauvagerie, la mort de mon père a été effroyable… il…

-La mort du professeur aurait été plus sauvage encore, je n'en doute pas, j'ai déjà vu les scènes de crime que laissait McCannon derrière lui et cette scène ne lui arrivait absolument pas à la cheville. Votre père avait une âme noire presque aussi sombre que celle de son maître.

Dumbledore fit un signe à un homme qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

-Vous pouvez les ramener.

-Non pitié je ne veux pas y retourner. Duncan avait enfin dénié délier sa langue.

-Hé bien il fallait y réfléchir avant Duncan. Hermione le foudroyait du regard tant que le malheureux Serdaigle s'oublia.

-Hum élégant.

Mort de honte les deux Serdaigles partir en silence vers leur destins qui s'annonçait peut glorieux.

-Hermione. Peux-tu rester quelques instants s'il te plait.

La jeune femme se replaça dans son fauteuil et attendit patiemment ce que lui voulait le directeur.

-Il est presque sur qu'il y aura d'autre attentat contre Séverus et tant qu'il n'atteindra pas l'âge adulte il sera vulnérable. Bien d'autre danger plane au-dessus de sa tête alors je voudrais que tu emménages dans les appartements de Séverus, après tout tu es un professeur tu devrais avoir tes propre appartements.

Le petit Séverus fusilla du regard Dumbledore, il n'aimait pas trop le fait que quelqu'un allait s'insinuer dans son univers, malgré que ce soit Hermione il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un puisse le percer à jour. C'était son espace, son appartement était comme une partie de lui-même.

_« Je vais le tuer.»_

-Vous êtes sur que sa ne va pas le déranger ?

-Non, je suis qu'il comprend. Dumbledore eut un sourire malicieux envers Séverus.

_« Je le hais ! »_

-Oh j'allais oublier, le mot de passe est Lily.

* * *

Hermione ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que les appartements de Snape se situaient dans les cachots. Elle n'avait jamais été dans cette partie du château, le couloir menant à ses nouveaux appartements étaient des plus sinistre, plus elle s'enfonçait dans les tréfonds du château et plus la lumière se faisaient rare tout comme la chaleur. Elle arriva enfin à l'unique tableau des sous sols. Il représentait un vieux maître des potions travaillant autour de son chaudron.

-Hum, et bien si l'on ne sait pas que tu résides derrière ce tableau on le sera jamais. Sa voix était emprunte d'ironie et le petit Séverus lui rendit un sourire.

-Bien, voyons ce qui nous attend. Lily !

Le tableau pivota pour les laisser entrer. La jeune femme fut stupéfaite de découvrir une pièce à vivre chaleureuse : un feu ronflait dans la cheminé assez imposante, juste devant celle-ci un grand canapé de cuir noir et son fauteuil y étaient positionnés. Sur un des pans de mur tout près de la cheminée trônait une bibliothèque gigantesque, des centaines de livres y étaient rangée. Un peu plus loin, il y avait le bureau du professeur. Le sol n'était pas fait de dalles de pierres froides et grises comme dans l'ensemble des cachots, c'était un planché merisier, toute la pièce était dans les tons bois et chocolat à l'exception d'un tapis beige épais et moelleux devant le canapé.

_« Et bien Séverus à de très bon goût en matière de décoration… » _

Caché près de la bibliothèque, il y avait une porte dérobée renfermant un laboratoire, des bocaux de toutes les couleurs disposés sur une étagère étaient rangés dans un alignement parfait. Quand Hermione alluma les chandeliers, la lumière vint se mêler à tous ces bocaux multicolores créant un arc-en-ciel magique.

-Wow, c'est presque féérique…

-J'aime cette endroit, c'est mon havre de paix…

La jeune femme regarda son protégé, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux et c'était comme si une flamme c'était ravivée en lui. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle était étonné de voir Séverus évoluer aussi vite, il s'exprimait tellement bien à présent, il avait perdu cet adorable cheveux sur la langue qui le faisait zozoté. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle voyait l'homme reprendre le dessus à ses expressions, son comportement, son regard…

Quand on entrait, on pouvait voir sur le mur d'en face une grande arche qui s'ouvrait sur une cuisine assez moderne qui se déclinait en un camaïeu de rouge et aux murs recouverts de brique. Hermione comprenait mieux pourquoi elle voyait peu Snape aux repas.

_« Avec une cuisine pareille, on ne peut que avoir envie de se faire à manger, je sens que j'aime cette endroit… »_

Sur le côté, elle découvrit une porte menant à la chambre :

-Ah ! Je me disais bien aussi…

Séverus la regarda avec un sourire en coin :

_« Hey, on change pas comme ça ! Sa ne serait pas moi sinon ! »_

En effet, la chambre était verte et argent. Le lit à baldaquin avait de magnifiques serpents sculptés qui se torsadaient et montaient jusqu'aux lourdes tentures de velours vert sombre. Une autre porte menait à la salle de bain contenant douche et baignoire spacieuses.

Hermione se posa sur le lit contemplant tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était vraiment très étrange de se retrouver dans l'intimité de son professeur de potion, celui qui était il y a quelque temps encore le bâtard des cachots. A présent, elle voyait l'homme sous un autre jour. Elle pensait même que si plus tard elle aurait un appartement c'est exactement que ceci qu'elle se l'était imaginé, à part la chambre bien sure.

Soudain son regard tomba sur une photo, posée sur la table de nuit. Une jeune fille rousse et un jeune homme, qui était très séduisant pensa Hermione, posaient. Le jeune homme tenait par les épaules la rousse, tous deux étaient pris d'un fou rire. Hermione regarda de plus près et reconnu chez la jeune fille les yeux de son meilleur ami Harry…

-Lily.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, le garçon à ses côté, celui qu'elle avait trouvé séduisant était Séverus Snape, ses yeux d'onyx, sa chevelure de jais… Elle avait du mal à s'imaginé que c'était vraiment lui, lui qu'elle avait toujours connu aigri, le teint cireux, l'expression figé par un masque de glace impénétrable. Une personnalité qui ne collait absolument pas avec tout le reste, avec tous ce qu'elle avait put apercevoir de sa vraie nature. Sa vraie nature ? Des images de la scène de la mort de McCannon lui revinrent en mémoire, le Séverus qu'elle y avait vu était froid, bestial, presque inhumain, si dangereux.

Une petite main vint se poser sur le visage souriant de Lily Evans. Hermione releva la tête vers ce petit être, la nostalgie se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Tu étais très attaché à Lily n'est-ce pas ?

Il poussa un soupire lourd de sens et de désespoir, il avait aimé cette femme, à sa mort il s'était juré de la vengé même s'il mettrait toute une vie, il la vengerait et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Ainsi, sa vie n'avait plus de sens à ses yeux, il se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas laissé McCannon le tué ce soir là. Après tout il n'attendait plus rien de la vie, le seul amour de sa vie avait été tué. Et jusqu'à présent il ne pensait pas ressentir de tel sentiment envers une femme et puis Hermione était entré dans sa vie de façon inattendu, il n'aurait jamais cru que celle qui lui redonnerait vie allait être miss je-sais-tout, la femme la plus exaspérante du monde.

_« Lily, tu étais mon amie, la femme qui hantait mes nuits. Tu n'es plus là et tu me manques tellement… Que dois-je faire ? »_

Hermione vit la détresse de Séverus, elle le prit dans ses bras et sentit ses larmes couler dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Séverus s'endorme épuisé.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés, Hermione avait prit ses marques dans son nouveau logement et elle devait dire qu'elle aimait ça. Enfin elle était tranquille, personne pour l'importuner, elle avait son endroit à elle qu'elle ne partageait avec personne sauf Séverus biensur mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Les discutions qu'elle entretenait avec Drago le soir lui manquait un peu mais ils se rattrapaient le week-end, peu à peu Harry se joignait à eux, il avait accepté Drago, ils s'étaient pardonnés.

Depuis son arrivé dans les appartements de Séverus, Hermione faisait d'étranges rêves. Tous les matins elle se réveillait en sueur, pratiquement à bout de souffle. Elle se souvenait les caresses d'un homme ténébreux dont elle n'arrivait jamais à voir le visage.

Cette nuit encore elle fit le même rêve, elle marchait le long d'un couloir éclairé par une lune bleu, l'atmosphère était pesante, la jeune femme se sentait observé. Elle accéléra le pas, à présent elle courrait presque. Un serpent monstrueux sortit de la pénombre juste derrière elle, il avançait tel un prédateur chassant sa proie.

Le couloir semblait ne jamais se finir, on n'en voyait pas le bout et plus elle courrait pour échapper au serpent et plus elle avait l'impression de faire du sur place, les murs semblaient se resserrer sur elle et le serpent l'atteignit enfin.

Le serpent s'était approché d'elle en faisant des ondulations très sensuelles. Ses anneaux se resserraient inlassablement autour de son corps, elle étouffait, l'air lui manquait et elle se sentait partir.

Alors qu'elle pensait mourir, les anneaux du serpent se changèrent en des bras d'homme puissant la serrant tout contre un torse, le mystérieux inconnu était de retour. C'est alors qu'Hermione remarqua une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue auparavant. Le serpent qui l'avait attaqué était tatoué sur l'avant bras droit de l'inconnu, ainsi il paraissait majestueux et fière. Elle leva son bras pour le coller à celui de l'homme, la cicatrice qu'elle portait faisait exactement la même longueur et était au même endroit que le tatouage. Le contact de leur peau devint soudainement brûlant, une douleur lancinante lui traversa la cicatrice devenue étrangement brillante tout comme le tatouage. Hermione se tenait avec force son avant-bras quand elle vit passé une ombre, une femme se dessina dans le crépuscule.

-Non… Merlin, je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas… je…

-Hermione ! Je suis morte par ta faute !

-Je suis tellement désolé, pardonne moi…

Les larmes inondèrent les joues d'Hermione, sa faisait tellement longtemps, elle s'en voulait tant, elle s'en voulait pour se qu'elle avait fait mais aussi pour l'avoir oubliée, pour avoir enfin réussi à oublier…

-Non ! Tu m'as tuée !

La silhouette s'approchait dangereusement du couple. Mais l'inconnu dans geste de la main balaya tout, la femme, le décor, tout changea. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le hall du château. Hermione n'osait pas se retourner, elle voulait savoir, connaitre cet homme qui l'étreignait, mais elle avait peur qu'en se retournant il disparaisse, dans ses bras elle se sentait bien, en sécurité malgré qu'elle ne le connaisse pas. Une chose était sur c'est que dans ses bras elle pourrait de nouveau oublier et tout recommencer.

-Tu as peur de moi Hermione ?

Doucement, l'inconnu la retourna.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Hermione ne voyait toujours pas son visage, la tête de son inconnu était dans le noir, un noir très intense qu'aucune lumière ne pouvait le percer.

-Tu sais qui je suis.

-Mais je ne vous vois pas…

-Viens, je vais te montrer.

Il lui tendit la main. A son contact, tout autour d'eux devint flou, tout tourbillonnait. Quand enfin le décor ce stabilisa elle se vit avancer vers l'infirmerie. C'était comme un souvenir, comme avec son retourneur de temps en troisième année. Ils suivirent donc l'autre Hermione à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Ils la virent se diriger vers le lit du fond et tirer le rideau. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint, c'était au début de l'année scolaire quand elle était allée voir Snape. Elle se souvint l'avoir trouvé très séduisant et vraiment très attirant à ce moment. C'est alors qu'elle fit la relation avec le serpent tatoué sur l'avant bras de son inconnu.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit l'homme l'embrassa, ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans une autre pièce et plus précisément la chambre ou en ce moment même elle dormait à point fermer.

_« C'est assez étrange de se voir entrain de dormir. »_

Il l'allongea juste au côté de l'Hermione endormie. Ses mains parcouraient son corps la faisant frissonner de plaisir, ses baiser laissait des trainées brûlantes dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller et perdre ce moment, c'était si intense... Il descendait de plus en plus et comme à chaque fois elle se réveilla.

Elle y voyait un peu plus clair mais avait toujours l'impression d'évoluer dans le brouillard.

_« Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend rien… »_

Son regard tomba sur son avant-bras, sa cicatrice avait changée, elle avait légèrement ondulée pour prendre la forme du serpent tatoué.

L'odeur enivrante qui l'enveloppait chaque soir avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée était celle de l'homme des cachots, l'homme qui hantait à présent ses nuits.

-Séverus…

* * *

Hermione était de plus en plus troublé, chaque soir elle faisait inlassablement le même rêve. Et maintenant qu'elle avait découvert qui était son mystérieux inconnu elle ne cessait de s'interroger. Pendant ses cours elle était souvent dans ses pensées laissant quelque peu un répit à ses élèves.

Au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions, elle dût bien se l'avouer, elle avait des sentiments pour Séverus et elle en avait peur, après tout elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, elle connaissait le petit Séverus mais ce n'était absolument pas la même chose c'était comme si il y avait en une seule personne deux personnalité différente. Une qui était terrifiante, calculatrice, manipulatrice, froide et distante et une autre qui renfermait un trésor, une personnalité complexe, cultivée, brillante et surprenante. Mais l'une comme l'autre avait une blessure caché et profonde. Hermione savait aussi qu'elle avait une attirance certaine pour l'homme mais ressentait un tout autre sentiment envers le petit être sous sa protection, elle ne le considérait pas comme son fils mais quelque chose de fort les liais elle le sentait et lui aussi. Et le mystère de sa cicatrice la laissait tout aussi perplexe.

Elle était une fois de plus dans ses pensées quand la sonnerie retentit marquant la fin du cours des septièmes années. La classe se vida. Aujourd'hui Harry n'était pas venu à son cours, et quand elle releva la tête elle fut prise de stupeur en voyant Ronald Weasley se tenir en face de son bureau.

-Hermione, je voudrais te parler.

Elle arqua un sourcil, curieuse de savoir se qu'il lui voulait celui-là.

-Bien, allons dans mon bureau.

Ils passèrent dans la pièce d'à côté. La jeune femme s'asseya sur le bureau et attendit calmement que le rouquin daigne s'expliquer.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait.

-Et bien, vaut mieux tard que jamais, tu as mit le temps.

-Je m'excuse…

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, on demande pardon, on demande à être excuser Ronald, tu es désespérant.

-Toi aussi, il faut toujours que tu me reprennes !

-Et bien fait attention à ce que tu dis, tu es tellement puéril !

-Et toi, avec tes airs de sainte ni touche…

-Quoi ! Tu te fous de moi.

-Tu es trop coincée Hermione, tu as fait un scandale parce que je voulais faire l'amour…

-QUOI ! Tu as essayé de me violer imbécile ! Si Drago n'avait pas été là tu serais arrivé à tes fins…

Hermione se stoppa net en voyant Harry qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était rouge de colère et préféra partir de peur de tout casser et notamment la gueule de son disant meilleur ami !

Ron partit sur les traces d'Harry pour essayer vainement de s'expliquer.

_« Et bien Ron, il faut croire que tu vas finir tout seul, ce n'était pas la vengeance que j'espérais mais pour l'instant sa ira »._

**Voilà fin du chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, mais j'ai eut de gros soucis avec internet, je ne l'avais plus pendant plusieurs mois et puis avec les partiels… bref je vous mettrez la suite bientôt je l'ai commencez.**

**Un ptit message pour ma béta, je suis désolé j'ai jamais réussie à t'envoyé un mail alors si tu veux continuer de corriger mes chapitre il n'y a pas de problème, tu es géniales.**

**Je vous embrasse tous et à très vite !**

**Bisous**

**Lily078**


End file.
